Love Will Find You: The Story of Ruth 2
by vegter999
Summary: This is a sequel to Love Will Find You: The Story of Ruth, which is based upon the biblical book of Ruth. Ruth now lives happily with Erik and they have a family of their own. Read to find out about their adventures in this next installment based upon the beloved biblical book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and** **thanks for clicking on my story! Since I received such a good response from the last story, I decided to bring you this sequel to Love Will Find You: The Story of Ruth. (If you haven't read the first one I highly suggest you do or else you'll be very confused.) The story is set 10 years after the last one left off. Please Review! I enjoy hearing everybody's thoughts. Now without further adieu let us begin. God Bless :)**

**-Vegter999**

**Note: Any non-English words in this chapter will be in Norwegian.**

**Love Will Find You: The Story of Ruth 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Ruth's POV:**

"Mamma! Mamma! Mamma (Mom! Mom! Mom!)

The door to Erik and I's bedroom burst open and our nine-year-old son, Jakob, came scurrying into the room and pounced on the bed, shaking my shoulder.

"Mamma wake up!"

"What is it? What's the matter? Is there a fire? What?" I asked, quickly sitting up and gently grasping his arms.

"No silly, it's the first snow!" he exclaimed.

Relief flooded me that there was nothing wrong, but irritation rose within me as well for being so rudely awoken from my peaceful slumber beside my husband. I could never truly hold it against him though, he was a child after all, my child and I loved him dearly with all my heart.

"I guess we don't need an alarm clock to wake us up this morning" Erik remarked, sitting up.

"Pappa!" (Daddy!) Jakob exclaimed, scurrying to Erik's side of the bed.

"You promised me you'd play with me today. Let's go build a snowman." He tugged on Erik's arm and Erik yawned, slowly starting to get out of bed.

"Come on!" Jakob insisted, continuing to tug on his arm.

"Jakob, why don't you go downstairs and get ready. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Jakob scurried out of the door and Erik sighed, shaking his head and grinning. He rubbed his eyes and came over to me. I sat up and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning, how is my husband this morning?"

"He is quite well as long as his beautiful wife is by his side." Erik grinned and my heart warmed at his words and butterflies erupted in my stomach. It was always amazing to me how I could be just as in love with him, if not more, than I was when we had married all those years ago. He had always remained a wonderful husband to me and was a patient and kind Father to Jakob, and our three little girls, Maryam, Katarina, and Annalise.

"You should probably get going. You know how Jakob can be" I replied, grinning.

"No time like the present to learn patience."

He gently pushed me back down on the bed and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I moaned and dug my fingers into his dark hair, wanting to never let go...

"Pappa!" came an exclamation from downstairs.

Erik sighed and got off me, heading towards the dresser and pulling out his clothes. He quickly dressed, and I joined him, seeing as I probably wouldn't be getting back to sleep anyway.

"Will you join us?" he asked.

"I'd love to but, I should probably get breakfast started since I need to go wake the girls up anyway."

"Thank you" he kissed me one last time before making his way downstairs.

After I finished brushing my hair, I made way down the hall to the girls room and softly opened the door. The room was painted purple and there were three dressers on the left side of the room, one for each of the girls. There was also a desk that remained largely unused and on the right side of the room there was a bunk bed that eight-year-old Maryam and five-year-old Katarina shared. Three-year old Annalise had her own bed tucked away horizontally at the far end of the room.

I first moved to Maryam on the top bunk. She slept on her side and her eyes were currently closed. She had the same dark hair as I did though she had inherited her Father's lighter skinned complexion.

"Maryam, time to get up" I gently shook her awake. She moaned for a second and then opened those beautiful eyes, a warm brown just like mine.

"Time to get up sweetheart" I repeated. She wordlessly sat up and got out of bed while I awakened Katarina and Annalise.

"I want you all dressed and downstairs for breakfast ok" I said, gently, exiting the room to leave them to dress and get ready.

I hurried downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out some pots to start breakfast. I caught a glimpse of Erik and Jakob throwing snowballs at each other from the kitchen window and I couldn't help but smile at the bond between Father and Son.

"Mamma?" a small voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Katarina, now fully dressed, standing there.

"Yes, sweetie, was is it?" I asked, patiently.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" I smiled and picked her up.

"You know what I was thinking the exact same thing."

Once the boys had come in from playing and pancakes were placed on everyone's plate, we all sat down and joined hands, bowing our heads. Erik prayed:

"Lord, we thank you for the gift of family and for this food. May our hearts always belong to you Lord, giver of all blessings. Bless us O Lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen" we all echoed, crossing ourselves to finish the prayer.

###

**Erik's POV:**

After breakfast, Ruth and I set to work cleaning the breakfast dishes while watching the kids, who were currently glued to the television in the living room.

Once that was done Ruth said "Erik would you mind heading out to the barn and retrieving my riding boots. They need to be washed and I think I left them there after I rode yesterday."

"Of course" I kissed her and threw my coat on before making my way outside. It was a beautiful winter day with the snow blanketing the landscape and the sun glinting off the white surface, making it appear to glow.

The snow crunched under my boots as I made my way to the large barn not far from the house. As I pushed opened the door, the smell of hay and dirt assaulted my senses. Sarie poked his head out of his stall, currently munching on some hay.

"Hey there boy" I strode up to him and reached up, patting his nose. When I had first married Ruth he would shy away slightly from my touch but, over the years he'd gotten used to me. Introducing the children to him had been a slow, gradual process as he wasn't used to anyone but Ruth riding him. Yet, finally all the kids could ride him now and they loved Sarie and I believed he had grown to love them in return.

"Pappa?" I turned to see Jakob standing there, his coat unzipped and a scarf wound around his neck.

I gazed at him for a moment. It always amazed me how he looked like a miniature version of me with his dark hair, light complexion, and brown eyes. I felt my hear swell with pride whenever I gazed upon my son, for he was my love made flesh.

"To see yourself in a young face there is no greater joy" Naomi had said to me at the hospital that day when Jakob was born. When she had said that, I knew she was thinking of her two sons who had been killed, especially so when she gazed upon Jakob's sleeping form in Ruth's arms.

"Pappa why are you staring at me?"

I mentally shook myself.

"Sorry, what is it my son?"

Jakob hurried over and then looked up at Sarie.

"Can I ride him?"

"Maybe later. Remember you have school work to finish up." Jakob was homeschooled along with the rest of our kids.

"Pappa, can I ask you something?"

I knelt down do his level and gazed into his eyes.

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you think?...I mean" he gazed down at the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you proud of me?" he blurted out.

I was taken aback by the question. Had I done something to convince him otherwise?

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Of course I am proud of you, you are my son. I will always be proud of you and I couldn't be happier to have you in my life."

I felt his tiny frame radiate with happiness as I released him.

I stood up and grabbed Ruth's boots that were sitting on her trunk beside the stall.

As I strode out of the barn, Jakob scurried up and grabbed my hand.

I smiled down at him and gave his hand a squeeze before we made our way out of the barn, closing the door quietly behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! I enjoy hearing your thoughts. God Bless. :)**

**-Vegter999**

**Note: Any non-English words in this chapter will be in Norwegian.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ruth's POV:**

That afternoon we piled into the car and headed towards Oslo to Skandar and Brita's house for dinner. We let Naomi know by phone that we were coming to pick her up and take her with us a few minutes ago. She visited us at least once a week and was a wonderful grandmother to the kids, who all adored her. We pulled up in front of the apartment and she waved to us. Maryam dashed out of the car and towards her, practically jumping into her open arms.

"Bestemor!" (Grandma!) she exclaimed.

"Hi sweetheart! How are you?!"

"Good thank you."

I stepped out of the car and went over to greet Naomi, smiling joyfully at seeing the two of them together.

"Hi Mother" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello my daughter and how are you?"

Maryam stepped up to my side and I put an arm around her and then gazed back at Naomi.

"There's never a dull moment in our house."

"I'll bet"

Erik leaned out the window and called good naturedly: "Don't mean to rush you ladies but our dinner will get cold if we aren't there on time."

"Then let's not waste another second" Naomi said. Maryam and I squeezed into the back of the van while Naomi took the front seat beside Erik. Annalise, Katarina, and Jakob shared the seat behind Maryam and I and we set off for Oslo.

**Erik's POV:**

"So how have you been?" Naomi asked, as I drove along down the road.

"Fine. Nothing but the usual has happened really. Oh, I have an asylum case that I've taken on but, other than that nothing out of the ordinary."

"I hear from Ruth that your little ones have been keeping you very busy."

"Yes, Jakob in particular. He has so much energy that he hasn't quite learned how to control yet."

"Give him time. He is only a child, he'll learn."

"It seems like just yesterday he was born and now he's nine years old."

"They all grow up so fast."

"Yes."

We lapsed into silence for a moment, Naomi no doubt lost in memories of her own sons.

Finally, she spoke up.

"If there is anything I can do to help let me know."

"You already help us so much Naomi. Your a wonderful example for them. Thank you."

She smiled and turned to gaze out the window as we continued on our way.

**Ruth's POV:**

When we arrived at Skandar and Brita's Jakob bounded out of the car and to the door, rapping on it. Skandar opened the door and exclaimed: "Jakob! Come give your grandfather a hug!" Jakob threw his arms around Skandar and Skandar embraced him back.

I carried Annalise on my hip and the rest of the kids and Erik and Naomi followed us inside. Once we were all inside, hugs and kisses were passed around.

Torsten came wheeling into the living room.

"Did I hear my favorite nephew has arrived?"

"I'm your only nephew Uncle Torsten."

"Exactly, now get over here" Torsten held his arms open and Jakob hugged him. Annalise slowly made her way over, her finger in her mouth.

"Annaliser se hvor høy du blir!" (Annalise look how tall your getting!) Torsten exclaimed, smiling.

Annalise turned and ran back and hid behind me.

"She can be shy Torsten. Don't take it personally" I said, making my way over to him with Annalise at my side.

"Annalise say hello to Uncle Torsten" I said.

She pulled her finger out of her mouth and whispered a quiet hello before putting her finger back in her mouth. She then raced over to join her brother and sisters.

I gazed after her for a moment before turning back to Torsten.

"We're working on it with her. She just needs time and patience."

"I'm sure with your help, she'll bloom the most beautiful of them all."

"Don't let Maryam or Katarina hear you say that. They may think your picking favorites" I joked.

Torsten mocked being offended, placing a hand over his heart.

"Madam how could you ever think me capable of such a thing?"

I giggled, leaning down and giving him a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

I then gazed at him seriously.

"How have you been?"

"I have no complaints. Nothing much has changed since you saw me two weeks ago."

We came to visit Torsten, Skandar, and Brita as often as we could. Brita had confided to me that Torsten had been suffering from a case of loneliness, though Torsten himself would never admit it. On the outside he remained his usual cheerful self.

Erik padded over to us.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready."

"Good, I'm starving" Torsten replied.

We all gathered around the dinner table, with Skandar and Brita sitting at the head of the table, Torsten, Erik, and I sitting on the left, and the kids sitting on the right.

Skandar led the family in prayer and then we all tucked into the food, which consisted of chicken, an assortment of vegetables, and bread.

"So Erik I hear you've taken on an asylum case" Skandar remarked.

"Yes, they're an afghan family. Ruth, I'll need your help with interpreting if you don't mind" he said, turning to me.

"Of course" I replied.

When I had studied law in Iran, I had worked with several Afghan refugees and had a chance to act as an interpreter there.

"Remind me again how many languages you speak Ruth?" Skandar asked, smiling.

"Arabic, Kurdish, Persian, and English. Plus my Norwegian is coming along." I smiled back proudly.

"You have a very accomplished wife my son" Skandar remarked to Erik.

"Yes I do" Erik smiled at me and placed a hand over mine, for which I returned the smile and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Erik glanced over and noticed Jakob pushing a piece of carrot around his plate.

"Ikke lek med maten Jakob" (Don't play with your food Jakob.)

"Jeg liker ikke gulrøtter pappa" (I don't like carrots Papa.)

"Spis dem uansett." (Eat them anyway.)

"Hvorfor?!" (Why?!) Jakob threw down his fork, crossing his arms.

"Jeg skal ikke krangle med deg Jakob. Spis dem." (I'm not going to argue with you Jakob. Eat them.)

Jakob sighed in exasperation and practically stabbed the carrot with his fork, reluctantly placing it in his mouth.

"I finished before you Jakob" Maryam boasted, gesturing to her empty plate.

Jakob stuck out his tongue at her.

"Alright you two knock it off" I said.

"Who wants dessert?" Brita asked.

"Me!" all the kids practically shouted at once.

I laughed playfully at their eagerness as Brita went to get the ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you! I apologize for the delay as I've been working on another story called the Good Samaritan (please go and read it if you haven't already) and felt I needed some time off from this story but I'm back now. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Note: Any non-English words in this chapter will be in Norwegian.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ruth's POV:**

The next morning Erik and I headed to the office to meet with one of the members of the Afghan family that were applying for asylum. Naomi was to stay and watch the kids at the house and help Maryam and Jakob with their homeschooling assignments while we were away.

"Be good for your grandma" I admonished each of them, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Mommy" Annalise piped up.

"Yes sweetheart what is it?"

"I don't want you to go."

I recognized the signs of Annalise's separation anxiety that often overtook her when Erik and I went away. Her shyness often caused her to cling to the people who she felt comfortable with and saw on a daily basis, which included Erik and I.

I knelt down to her level.

"Daddy and I will be back before you know it."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky finger to me.

I smiled affectionately.

"Pinky swear" I linked my pinky with hers. She then proceeded to throw her arms around my neck in a tight hug and I embraced her back.

I then kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" before releasing her.

Erik and I waved goodbye as we got in the car and then Erik started the car and we were off.

I stared out the window as we headed down the road, getting lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Erik broke the silence.

I gazed over at him and replied "I'm worried about Annalise. Do you think she'll be alright?"

He reached over and took my hand, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"She'll be fine. She has to learn to deal with us leaving. We're not always gonna be around to be there for her."

"I know" I sighed. "But I still worry."

"Well that's natural. You're her mother, of course you're going to worry."

He turned and looked me in the eye and said seriously "Ruth everything will be fine."

I gave what I hoped was a convincing grin and kissed him on the cheek as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Thank you for your reassurance my love."

He squeezed my hand.

"Anytime."

We soon pulled into the office parking lot and Erik parked in his usual spot. We strolled towards the building hand in hand.

"I remember when I first came here" I said, recalling that day so many years ago. How much things had changed.

We both greeted the familiar face of Edith the receptionist as we entered the building.

"Good morning you two!" she called, waving at us.

"Good morning Edith" we replied in unison as we passed by.

The client, whom I had learned was named Azeem, was waiting for us outside of Eriks office. He was about average height with tanned skin and eyes the color of coffee beans. His dark hair was cropped short and he wore jeans and a dark navy blue shirt under a jacket.

He stood up and I introduced myself and then Erik in Persian. He shook Erik's hand warmly but did not shake mine.

I however was not offended as I knew it was the custom for conservative Muslim men to not shake hands with a woman who was not a wife, a daughter, or other close female relative.

"Please have a seat" Erik said, gesturing to two seats in front of his desk.

I repeated the message in Persian and Azeem took the seat on the left while I took the seat on the right.

Erik reached into his briefcase and pulled out a Manila file and opened it, quickly scanning the contents.

He glanced up at Azeem and I.

"It says here you have eight in your family is that correct?" he addressed Azeem.

I quickly translated Eriks question to Azeem.

Azeem replied that that was indeed correct.

Erik then proceeded to question Azeem about why he felt he and his family needed asylum and then, through me, explained what the process would look like for being granted asylum in the state of Norway.

Azeem remained cooperative and understanding through the discussion and promised to comply with whatever was needed from him.

When we were done, Azeem shook Eriks hand and bid him farewell in Persian before he nodded slightly at me politely and exited the room.  
Erik came around the desk and slipped an arm around my waist.

"Well done" he smiled at me.

"Thank you. It was nice to be able to use my Persian again" I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"Did I tell you I love you very much?"

"Only yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before..."

Erik cut off my talking by pressing his lips to mine.

I gently pulled away.

"Erik! Not in the office where everyone can see us!" I chastised him, though with a hint of a smile in my voice.

With a glint in his eyes he strolled towards the windows and pulled the blinds down.

He turned to me, grinning mischievously.

"Better?"

"You are insatiable" I giggled.

I practically squealed as he pulled me towards him, pressing a passionate kiss to my lips.

"I love you very much Erik Anderson" I whispered, grinning.

Before he could reply a knock came at the door.

He sighed and called "Kom inn." (Come in)

Johann quickly poked his head in.

"Hey Boss why are the blinds down?" he practically bellowed in his usual loud voice.

Erik leant against his desk, rolling his eyes at his employee's utter lack of awareness of his volume.

"Er det noe du ønsket Johann?" (Is there something you wanted Johann?)

"Oh yeah there's a man that wants to see you. He's waiting in the lobby."

Erik frowned.

"I don't recall having appointments with anyone else today. What's his name?"

"He didn't give a name. He only said that he was very anxious to see you."

"That's strange" I remarked.

"Should I have Edith send him up?" Johann asked.

Erik thought for a moment.

"I suppose I can give him a few minutes. I'll call Edith myself."

Erik picked up his office phone and called Edith's desk.

"Yeah Edith. It's Erik, please send him up to my office" he said, before placing the phone back down.

He then turned to Johann.

"Thanks Johann. You can go back to work."

"Ok Boss!"

Erik and I both cringed at his loudness as he exited the room. Erik shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I swear one day he's gonna drive me so mad that I'm just gonna fire him."

"You always say that" I smiled.

"I mean it."

"Oh come on Erik" I affectionately placed my arm around his shoulder and messed with the collar of his suit. "Johann is a good lawyer and a loyal employee. So he has some annoying habits, but doesn't everyone?"

Erik gazed at me thoughtfully.

"You're right my love."

A knock came at the door and Erik called for the person to come in.

A man entered the room. He had a dark hair and a face that was oddly similar to Erik's.

Erik stiffened immediately and stood ramrod straight.

"Hello little brother" the man said.

Erik breathed out only one word furiously.

"Magnus."

**Wow this chapter was hard to get through but I did it by the grace of God! Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. God Bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter, you guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Chapter 4**

**Ruth's POV:**

The two men stared each other down for a moment. Magnus nervously cleared his throat.

"I was afraid if I gave my name you wouldn't see me..."

"Your damn right I won't see you! Now get the hell out of my office!" Erik yelled.

I took a step back, startled and growing increasingly uncomfortable at the tension that was filling the room. I had never heard Erik speak like that before.

"Erik please if you would just listen..."

"No I will not listen to you!" Erik shoved past Magnus and yelled into the hallway: "Security!"

The two security guards Arn and Lars came down the hallway.

"Is there a problem sir?" Arn asked.

"Yes see that this man" Erik gestured to Magnus "is escorted out of the building and never let back in here again."

"Yes sir" Arn replied.

Arn indicated with his head towards the door while looking at Magnus.

Magnus turned to Erik one last time.

"Erik..."

"I said GET OUT!"

Arn and Lars each took one of Magnus's arms and escorted him from the room. Erik slammed the office door shut after they had exited the room and leant his head against the door, taking several deep breaths.

Finally, he looked at me and his eyes softened.

He stepped toward me and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that love. I know yelling startles you and I apologize."  
"I understand. It must've been a great shock for you to see him after all these years plus it's understandable that you would be angry with him."

"Still I should've taken it to where you didn't have to see before I lost my temper. Can you forgive me?" he asked, gently.

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Of course."

He then kissed me gently and then pulled me to his chest, placing his hand on my head as I listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

When he released me I grinned and said "We should get home."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get out of here." He quickly packed his briefcase and we made our way out of the office, holding hands like we had when we had come in.

Edith waved goodbye to us and we got in the car. I was anxious to get home and check on the kids, especially Annalise. I began tapping my foot as impatience filled me.

"You know you tapping your foot like that is not gonna get us there any faster" Erik remarked.

I sighed.

"Sorry. I just really hope the kids are being good for Naomi and that Annalise isn't having too much trouble."

"Naomi has proven herself quite capable of handling the kids on more than one occasion."

"You're right."

"I always am."

I shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey no distracting the driver!" he giggled playfully.

After what seemed an eternity we pulled up to the house. Erik and I had just gotten out of the car when the door opened and little Annalise came scrambling out of the house.

"Mommy!" she cried, racing towards me as fast her little legs could carry her.

I swooped her up into my arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day?"

"Good."

Erik came up to us and her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Pappa!" she reached for him.

He grinned affectionately and took her into his arms.

"And how is my little princess?"

"Pappa throw me!" she cried excitedly.

Erik stepped back a few paces from me and then tossed Annalise up into the air before catching her again, making her shriek with laughter.

"Again!" she clapped her hands.

"Alright one more time princess and then Pappa has to rest."

After he had thrown Annalise a second time, he carried her in his arms inside the house and I quickly followed. Maryam, Jakob, and Katarina were busy sitting in front of the television while Naomi was watching them from the kitchen, while preparing something that smelled absolutely divine.

"Mother" I grinned at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Erik sat down at the kitchen table.

"How was work?" she inquired.

"It was...interesting" I said, glancing at Erik.

"What's that your cooking Naomi? Smells heavenly" Erik quickly changed the subject. If Naomi noticed his tactic she didn't say anything.

"It's home made beef stew. It was one of my mothers favorite recipes. I figured you and the kids would like it."

"Sounds perfect. I'm starved."

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Sure. If you wouldn't mind chopping up the carrots that would be great" Naomi said.

As we finished preparing the stew Katarina came into the kitchen.

She watched Naomi and I cutting the vegetables and slowly adding them to the stew.

"Mommy can I help?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie. Why don't you pour that bowl of carrots into the stew. But be careful, it's hot." Katarina carried the bowl of chopped up carrots to where Naomi stood stirring the brown liquid. Katarina took the step stool and placed it beside Naomi and climbed on top of it in order for her small frame to reach the pot.

"That's right sweetheart, just slowly pour them in" Naomi directed patiently as Katarina slowly turned the bowl over until all the carrot pieces had been emptied out.

"Good job" Naomi ruffled her hair when she was all done.

While we were busy Erik had headed upstairs and now came down dressed more casually in jeans and a long sleeved shirt instead of his suit.

When the meal was ready the rest of the kids scrambled to the table and Erik, Naomi, and I each took our places at it as well.

After we said grace the children dug into their meal along with Naomi.

I glanced across the table to see Erik staring into his bowl and pushing his spoon around absent- mindedly.

He remained unusually quiet throughout the meal and Naomi soon noticed his demeanor as well.

She cast a worried glance at him and then at me.

'I'll tell you later' I mouthed.

She nodded and went back to chowing down on her meal.

I proceeded to do the same and felt better as the stew warmed me, though Erik's obvious distractedness still worried me.

When all of us were done and the dishes were cleared away, I pulled him to the side.

"Let's take Sarie and we can go to our special place and talk."

"Ruth..."

"Please, you've not been yourself tonight" I moved a piece of hair out of his eye.

He sighed.

"Alright."

I made my way over to Naomi and said quietly "Would you mind watching the kids again? Erik and I need to get away and talk."

Naomi's eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"I'll explain later I promise."

She squeezed my hand.

"Alright. I'll watch them for as long as you need."

"Thanks Mother" I embraced her in a warm hug.

I then turned and made my way to the door. Erik was there waiting for me and he had already slipped on his coat and boots.

I pulled on my riding boots and Erik held my coat out for me as I slipped my arms through the sleeves and then let go as I pulled the zipper up.

We made our way to the barn and I pushed open the door. Sarie poked his head out of his stall and nickered at me as I patted his nose.

"Hey old friend, you think you can carry two today?"

Sarie bumped his head against me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I led him out of his stall and quickly saddled him. When I had led him out of the barn I mounted first and then Erik got on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ready?" I asked him, glancing over my shoulder.

He only nodded.

I clucked to Sarie and urged him into a steady canter, the sound of his hoofbeats pounding upon the snow and the steady cadence of his breathing filling my ears.

When I neared our destination I slowed Sarie to a walk and then pulled him to a stop.

The place we had come to was a small stream, with trees lining the bank. In the summer the area would be dotted with wildflowers but now the ground was blanketed with snow. Yet it still remained a lovely spot. The sound of the water rushing over the rocks was soothing to the ear and the trees that had not lost their needles that lined the bank made the scene picturesque.

Erik and I had been told about this place by Naomi shortly after we'd moved onto the property and many times when we needed to have a serious discussion we would take Sarie and ride out here to be alone.

I let Erik dismount first and he slid off the horse with a grunt. I then kicked my feet out of the stirrups and dismounted myself.

I pulled the reins over Sarie's head and led him to the stream, where he eagerly began gulping down the water.

I glanced over at Erik, who was standing next to me.

He was gazing off into the distance, his eyes taking on a somewhat glassy look.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he glanced over at me, displaying a smile but it was obvious it was fake and half-hearted.

"Let's sit down" I almost whispered.

I tugged on Sarie's reigns and led him towards the trees. Erik and I sat down against the thick trunk of one of the Oaks and I held the end of Sarie's reigns as he nuzzled his nose into the snow to nip at the grass that was underneath.

I placed my head on Erik's shoulder and he silently wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. We sat in silence for several moments, each lost in our own thoughts.

"We need to talk about it Erik" I finally said.

"I want to Ruth, I just don't know how."

"It must've brought back a lot of bad memories for you."

"I hoped never to see his face ever again" he picked up a small stone and lightly chucked into the stream with his free hand.

"Why do you think he's decided to come back now?"

Erik shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe it's to cause more trouble like he usually does. Either way I'm not speaking to him."

He gazed at me seriously.

"I won't let him hurt you or the kids the way he hurt Torsten and I."

"I know you won't but Erik don't you think there's at least the possibility that he's come back to make amends? I saw the way he was at the office. He was practically pleading to speak with you."

"Ruth you don't know him like I do. He's proven not once but twice that he can't be trusted. No, he's probably come back just to make my life miserable again."

I sighed but let the matter drop for now.

"We should go love. It's starting to get dark" he said.

I nodded and Erik helped me off the ground. We then both mounted Sarie and cantered back towards the house.

**Hey guys I hope I did this chapter ok. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. God Bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**** everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter, you guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Authors note: Any non-English words in this chapter will be in Norwegian.**

**Chapter 5**

**Erik's POV:**

When Ruth and I arrived back at the barn she quickly unsaddled Sarie and hooked the cross ties to his halter in order to keep him still while he was groomed.

"Erik would you mind grooming him and putting him back in his stall and throwing a blanket on him. I'm sure Naomi needs to get home now so I should probably go and say good-bye and then watch the kids."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thank you" she gave me a kiss and headed out of the barn. I stared after her for a moment until all of a sudden I felt Sarie's head butt against me.

"Hey! What was that for!" I giggled playfully.

Sarie snorted and stomped his foot.

"Oh you wanted a kiss from her too is that it?"

Sarie nickered.

"What it's not like I'm blaming you. Her kisses are great."

I quickly rubbed him down and placed him back in his stall, throwing a blanket over him and leaving some extra hay for him to soothe his ruffled feelings.

I made my way out of the barn, closing the door securely behind me, and into the winter air, which had now turned increasingly frigid as the sun had now sunk below the horizon.

I noticed Naomi getting into her car.

"Good night Naomi!" I called, waving to her.

She turned and waved back.

"Good night Erik."

Naomi then got into her car and drove away.

I watched her leave until she was out of sight and then made my way into the house, stamping my boots against the floor several times to rid them of any remaining snow and slipped my coat off, hanging it in the closet by the door.

I made my way into the living room to find all four of the kids currently enraptured by the movie Sing. Ruth was sitting on the couch with them, Annalise in her lap.

I grabbed the remote off the table and switched the TV off.

"Ok bed time" I turned to them.

"Awww come on Pappa five more minutes" Jakob begged.

"Nope."

"Two more minutes..."

"I said no Jakob" I replied, gently yet firmly. "Now all of you change into your bedclothes and get in bed. Mamma and I will be up there to say goodnight soon."

Reluctantly, they all obeyed and scurried upstairs.

I placed the remote back down on the table and sighed, running a hand through my hair. What a day it had been. Why did Magnus have to come back into my life? After all he'd put Torsten and I through...

I felt my fist clench at my side and rubbed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced over into the worried yet understanding gaze of Ruth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said softly.

She gazed at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Would you mind tucking the kids in tonight? I have to take care of something in our room. It will help you."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at her.

"Trust me you'll like it" she laughed warmly upon seeing my expression.

She gave me a kiss and headed upstairs.  
I shook my head in amusement at her secretiveness and rubbed my forehead before making my way upstairs to the girls room.

I knocked on the door.

"Girls, it's Pappa can I come in?"

A chorus of yes resounded from inside the room and I opened the door.

The girls were each settled into bed in their nightclothes.

"Alright good night my beautiful ones" I said, giving first Maryam and then Katarina a kiss on the forehead.

As I made my way over to Annalise and bestowed her with a Fatherly kiss and tucked the covers over her she spoke up.

"Pappa?"

"Yes mitt barn (my child)?"

"Vil gud vakte over meg i løpet av natten?" (Will god watch over me during the night?)

I smiled.

"Yes of course he will. He watches over you all the time." I tapped her nose with my finger playfully which made her giggle.

"Good night my love" I whispered.

"Good night Pappa" she said.

I got up and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I then made my way down the hall to Jakob's room.

The door to his room was open and I couldn't help but grin as I spied him on his knees on the side of his bed praying in his baseball-covered nightclothes.

When he was finished he crossed himself and got in bed.

I knocked on the open door with my knuckles.

"You ready for bed Jakob?"

"Yep" he chirped.

I grinned and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I saw you praying. What were you praying for?"

He looked down for a moment.

"Well, I know one of the kids from the neighborhood and I've been wanting to invite him to come to church with us but, I keep chickening out. So I decided to pray about it and ask God for help."

I beamed proudly at him.

"I'm so glad you decided to pray about it. Prayer is one of the most important things we can do."

"I still feel scared though. I feel like such a wimp."

"Hey" I gently raised his chin so he would look me in the eye "Everyone gets scared. That's nothing to be ashamed of. What matters is you don't let that fear stop you. You know what that's called?"

He shook his head.

"Courage."  
"Well how do I get that?"

I grinned.

"I'll tell you how. You just ask him and then you won't be afraid anymore because you'll actually be doing it. You face it head on."

Jakob slowly nodded as his brain gradually processed this new bit of information.

"Ok I'll do it" he said, determinedly.

"That's my boy" I said proudly.

"Come here" I held my arms open and Jakob moved into my embrace.

I kissed him on the head and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too Pappa."

When we released each other I said "Now time to go to sleep."

He settled back against his pillow as I tucked the sheets around him.

"Goodnight my little warrior" I said, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before turning out the light and exiting the room, closing the door softly behind me.

I yawned and finally made my way to Ruth and I's bedroom.

I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

Around the room lay various candles. They emitted scents ranging from lavender to jasmine and something else I couldn't quite place. I couldn't help but relax and allow the tension to go out of my shoulders as I inhaled the wonderful aromas.

"I take it you approve" Ruth sat on the bed, grinning warmly at me.

"Very much so" I said.

"Come here" she said, holding out her hand.

I obediently padded over and took her hand, sitting down on the bed myself.

"I figured you deserved something to help relax you after today."

"It was desperately needed thank you."

"So what took you so long by the way? Did the kids just not want to go to sleep?"

"No. It was just Jakob and I ended up having a talk. He's been afraid to ask this kid in the neighborhood to come to church and he was even praying about it."

"That's great!"

"I told him the same thing. Yet he was ashamed because he felt afraid, but I told him about courage and how to help overcome that fear. After that he seemed more determined to do it."

"That is wonderful Erik."

I grinned.

"Know what else is wonderful?"

"What?"

"You."  
She blushed and looked down.

"I mean it you know" I said softly, tilting her face up to look at me.

"You are a wonderful wife and mother and I couldn't be happier that the Lord brought you into my life."

I gazed at her seriously.

"I don't ever wanna lose you Ruth. It would kill me."

"Erik I'm here. I will always be here until the Lord calls my name."

I kissed her and lay my head in her lap. She softly stroked my hair.

"I'm here. I will always be here" she soothed.

Between her soft caresses and her soothing voice I began to have trouble keeping my eyes open.

I didn't realize I had nodded off until Ruth shook me.

"Erik we should get to my bed my love."

I only yawned and nodded, sitting up and getting changed into my nightclothes while Ruth did the same.

She snuggled under the blankets as I turned off the light and I could feel her cuddle closer to me in the dark.

I placed my arm around her and pulled her to my chest, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night my love" I whispered, before sleep quickly claimed me.

**Hey guys I hope I did this chapter alright. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. God Bless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey**** everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all of my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Chapter 6**

**Ruth's POV:**

The next morning I forced my eyes open as sunlight leaked through the cracks in the blinds. I blinked a few times and moved my head up to see Erik still snoozing peacefully with his arms wrapped around me.

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and gently untangled myself from his arms and threw off the covers, tucking them gently back around him as I stood beside the bed. I then made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind me and gazing in the mirror for a moment.

The events of yesterday played over in my head as I gazed into the mirror. All of a sudden a knock came at the door.

"Ruth you in there?" Erik asked.

"Yes, you can come in."

Erik opened the door and I smiled at him.

"Good morning" he smiled back, kissing me.

"Good morning."

"Are you ok? You weren't there when I woke up."

"Sorry. I just needed a moment alone to process everything that happened yesterday."

He nodded.

"That's understandable."

"How are YOU feeling this morning?"

"Better I suppose."

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic Erik."

"I will be fine, I promise." He kissed me on the forehead. "Plus it's Saturday which means I don't have to go into the office and I get to spend the whole day with you guys which always makes me happy. So why don't we go and do something fun today, I think we all deserve it."

I grinned at him.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"How about we go out for breakfast to Ander's Restaurant and then we can decide what to do from there?"

"That would be lovely."

"Good, well I guess I'll get dressed and wake the kids up and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sounds good."

He grinned mischievously at me.

"I still need one more kiss though."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come here" I held my arms open and he stepped into them and I pressed my lips to his.  
We stayed like that for a long moment until finally I whispered against his lips "Erik we need to go."

He reluctantly released me and made his way from the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, sweeping my long dark locks into a ponytail before exiting the bathroom. I quickly dressed and made my way downstairs.

The kids and Erik weren't there yet so I sat on the bench by the door and slipped on my tennis shoes.

Jakob and Maryam soon came scurrying down the stairs, followed more slowly by Katarina and Erik followed behind her, carrying Annalise in his arms.

Erik placed Annalise down on the bench beside me and said to her "Put your shoes on princess so we can go."

Annalise quietly obeyed and slipped her tiny shoes on her tiny feet and then held her arms out for Erik to pick her up again.

Once everyone was ready we all made our way out to the car. Jakob raced to the drivers side door and pulled it open, hopping into the drivers seat.

Erik moved to the drivers side, grinning affectionately at Jakob who was currently moving the wheel back and forth and pretending to drive.

He glanced over at Erik.

"Pappa can I drive?"

Erik snorted.

"When you're older Jakob."

Jakob crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why do adults keep saying that?!"

Erik kissed him on the top of the head.

"Because you should enjoy your childhood. Now get in the back so we can go."

Jakob sighed and Erik patted him on the back as Jakob climbed into the backseat.

"Everyone buckled in?" I asked, glancing to the back where all the kids had settled in their seats.

"Yeah" they all chorused together as Erik started the car.

Soon we were cruising down the road and then arrived at Ander's Restaurant.

I recalled Erik bringing me here when he had asked me for dinner the first time, all those years ago when I had arrived in Norway.

We all exited the car, with Jakob, Maryam, and Katarina racing ahead of us to the door while I carried Annalise.

When we got inside the restaurant a familiar person waved to us from across the room.

"Erik!" Anders exclaimed, making his way over to us.

"Anders how are you?" Erik asked as the two men thumped each other.

"Doing well. And I see you brought the whole family today."

Anders eyes fell upon Jakob.

"My goodness Jakob you're getting so big! You look more and more like your Father everyday!"

"Um...thank you I guess" Jakob replied, uncertain as to whether or not to take it as a compliment.

Anders giggled.

"Don't worry boy that's a good thing. You're Father was always the more handsome of the two of us. That's how he got your beautiful mamma here to marry him." Anders gestured to me and threw a wink in my direction.

Jakob then turned to me and asked innocently "Mamma which do you think is more handsome, Anders or Pappa?"

My cheeks reddened and I glanced up to see Anders quietly losing it behind his hand, his shoulders heaving with laughter while Erik's face reddened as he softly laughed too before pretending to cough instead.

"Uh...sweetheart we don't ask questions like that."

"Why not? It's a simple enough question" Jakob pressed and I recognized that he had now gone into investigative mode and would not stop until he found the answer.

I glanced back up at Anders, who was still struggling to control his laughing fit, his face had turned red and tears were now showing in his eyes.

"Can we get a table please?"

Anders clearly decided to be nice today and put me out of my misery.

"Of course. Follow me" he squeaked out.

He led us to a booth and placed six menus on the table, before departing, his shoulders still shaking.

Jakob clearly had already lost interest in my opinion of which male I found more attractive because he was now helping Annalise read the kids menu.

Erik glanced across the table at me and snorted.

My eyebrows drew together in irritation and I whacked him on the arm with my purse.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, snickering and his face turning even redder which only made me feel even more irritated.

I decided to ignore him and turned my attention to Maryam.

"Mommy can we get dessert?" she asked.

"Not for breakfast sweetie."

"Please" she begged, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"No Maryam."

Her face fell.

"Why don't we work on the puzzle together?" I asked, indicating the little crossword puzzle on the kids menu.

That seemed to distract her and as I tried to help her find the words I felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced up to see Erik gazing at me, love and passion and desire written all over his eyes.

I knew that look well after ten years of marriage.

He wanted me. Right now.

Well after he laughed at me, he wasn't gonna get me that easy.

I turned my attention back to Maryam and refused to look at him, though I still felt his gaze burning into me.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp tug on my wrist and I was thrown to the floor.

I gazed up to see a very angry-looking man I had never seen before glaring down at me.

"Go back to where you came from! You and your kind are the reason my son is dead, he went off to fight in the middle east and your people killed him!" he spat in an American accent.

Erik got up from the table and angrily shoved him away, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Back off! She is my wife! And if you ever touch her like that again I will make sure you pay for it!"

"You are a disgrace to Western civilization in marrying someone like her! And for Fathering filthy half-breeds!"

I got up off the floor as Maryam, Katarina, and Annalise all burst into tears.

I exclaimed angrily to the man "My children are NOT half anything! They are children of God same as you and I think it best you leave!"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea too" Anders came up to us, his eyebrows drawing together in anger.

"I have as much right to be here as anybody else!"

"Not when your assaulting my customers. Now you either leave or I will call the police and have them make you leave. Your choice" Anders glared at him.

The man was silent for a moment, but then he glared at me one last time and spat in my direction before stomping out the door.

I glanced around the room for a moment, noting how the restaurant had turned completely silent and how everyone had stopped to watch the incident. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and I allowed Erik to pull me to him.

"Shhh, he's gone now love. He's gone. Your safe. I will always keep you safe" he soothed. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm truly sorry about that Ruth. I had no idea he would do that since I've never seen him before."

"It's alright. It's not your fault" I said.

"Do you still want me to call the police so you can file a report?"

I looked at Erik.

"I think that would be the best thing to do right now Ruth."

I nodded.

"Ok."

Anders nodded.

"I'll go call them then."

I turned to the kids, who were all softly crying, most likely in shock from what they'd witnessed.

"Oh my sweeties. I'm so sorry you had to see that. Everything is ok now. I'm here and Pappa's here and we're all safe now" I soothed them, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

Anders soon returned.

"The police are on their way."

"Thanks Anders for all your help" Erik said.

"No problem. Will you guys still be staying for breakfast or will you go home after you talk to the police?"

"I think it best we just take the kids home, so I think we'll just do takeout if that's alright" I replied.

"Sure I'll have one of my waitresses take your orders and get it ready for you."

"Thank you."

Anders gave me a sympathetic smile and a nod and then walked away.

The police arrived soon and Erik and I were questioned at length about the incident as were Anders and other witnesses in the restaurant.

I found the whole process very exhausting but I knew that it was also necessary.

Finally the police had all the information they needed and they exited the restaurant.

Erik and I were handed our takeout from Anders but when Erik pulled out his wallet Anders said "On the house."

Erik smiled gratefully at his friend before taking the bag and we held each others hands as we walked out to the car with the kids.

Just before we reached the car Erik pulled me to the side.

"Hey let's see if we can drop the kids off with Naomi for the rest of the day and you and I can have some time alone." He stroked my cheek with the back of his finger.

Being exhausted as I was emotionally and physically I could only nod in agreement.

We drove by Naomi's apartment and she was surprised but also delighted to see us.

Erik and quickly explained the situation to her.

"Oh Ruth that sounds horrible! I'm so glad your ok!" she said, pulling me to her in a hug.

"We were wondering if perhaps you could watch the kids until tonight. Ruth and I need some time alone after this."

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Naomi gave me one last hug and Erik and I departed.

I was quiet on the ride back home, more tears threatening to spill over. Erik parked the car and unlocked the door and as soon as he did I dashed up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom in our bedroom.

"Ruth!" he called out after me but I didn't respond.

As soon as I got to the bathroom, I slammed the door shut and sank to the floor, sobbing, tears running down my face and my shoulders heaving.

I looked toward the bath and all of a sudden felt the need to sink into some nice warm soothing water.

I started the bath and undressed and stepped into the tub, sinking into the warm water and allowing to relax my muscles.

I continued to sob and let the tears rush out of me like a waterfall.

A knock came at the door.

"Sweetheart, can I come in?" Erik asked.

"Come in" I called, sniffling.

He came in and stopped when he saw me. What a mess I must've looked with tears stains upon my face and my nose running.

"Oh Ruth" he said softly, his eyes filling with sadness.

I sobbed more and pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my head upon them.

Erik placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart?"

I didn't look at him and just continued to sob.

"Sweetheart please look at me."

I shook my head.

"Sweetheart, what happened wasn't your fault. You're the kindest, bravest, most beautiful woman I know and it was unfair and cruel of him to blame you for all those things and to attack you in such a way. Please just look at me."

I finally lifted my head and my eyes met his.

"There are those beautiful eyes I love" he smiled.

His gaze then flitted over the rest of my form, his eyes filling with desire.

He kissed me and whispered against my lips "I want you. Will you have me?"

"Yes."

I then shut off the water and dried off and allowed him to carry me to bed.

**Hey guys I hope I did this chapter alright. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. God Bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey**** everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the delay as I've been struggling with a lack of motivation. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all of my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Chapter 7**

**Torsten's POV:**

The early afternoon sun filtered through my bedroom window as I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't particularly tired, but rather wondering what to do with myself. I sighed and turned my head, glancing over at my sketchbook that lay upon my desk. I had taken up the habit of drawing after the accident, as it had helped to calm me and helped me deal with my anger and post-traumatic stress.

Though the nightmares and flashbacks of the event had lessened over the years, at times I still struggled and on top of that thoughts of loneliness had begun to plague me along with a sense of frustration. Why did the accident have to happen? If it hadn't I would've been able to run and play like I used to as a child, I would've been able to drive my first car, I wouldn't have had to endure the bullies at school or the looks of pity, especially from girls. I thumped the mattress with my fist as I felt anger and resentment and frustration begin to boil within me.

'Just go to your book and sketch Torsten' I thought.

I rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling my chair closer to me with my arms. I then turned and placed my hands upon the handles, beginning to lift myself into the chair when all of a sudden it skidded back and I went tumbling to the floor, striking my back against the chair.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. Pretty soon Pappa rushed into the room and saw me sprawled on the floor.

"Torsten are you hurt?! What happened?!"

I pushed myself up to a sitting position using my arms.

"I'm fine Pappa" I replied, unable to keep a note of bitterness from creeping into my tone.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I tried to get in my chair off the bed but it moved and I fell."

"Why didn't you call for me?! I could've helped you."

"Because I don't like to rely on someone else to do something as simple as get out of bed!" I snapped.

Pappa quickly became quiet and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes and I immediately felt my temper cool. He was my Pappa and he loved me, he was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry Pappa" I murmured, unable to look him in the eye.

Pappa came closer and knelt down in front of me.

"Torsten look at me please" he said gently.

I slowly raised my eyes to gaze at him. I saw compassion there and love.

"What is really going on Torsten?"

I sighed and suddenly burst into tears, sobs escaping me as my shoulders shook.

Pappa pulled me to him and I placed my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"Shhh, shhh that's right, just let it out" he soothed.

"I'm so useless and so broken Pappa! I can't even get out of bed by myself! I feel so emasculated and like I'm such a burden to you and Mamma! I want a wife and a family just like Erik has but I can't because what girl would ever want me!" I ranted emotionally.

Pappa simply held me and allowed me to cry it out, continuing to stroke my hair until finally my sobs began to quiet.

I sniffled and finally lifted my head from his shoulder and sat up.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"No my head hurts now" I mumbled.

"Well maybe this will make you feel better."

Pappa took my face in between his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Torsten, you are not a burden to us. You are our son and we love you and so do Erik and Ruth and your little nieces and nephew. And just because you need help with certain tasks that other people don't does not make you any less a man. A man's true strength lies in his heart, not in how many things he can do on his own. And as far as girls are concerned all I have to say to you is this: The right girl will love you exactly the way you are, because you're handsome and you're kind and you're smart and you're brave. You remember that boy."

I attempted a grin but ultimately failed due to the fact that my heart was still hurting.

Pappa seemed to understand this as he kissed me on the top of the head and said "You will feel alright again. Just maybe not right now and that is ok. Now let me help you into your chair."

He hooked his arms underneath mine and set me in my wheelchair almost as if I weighed nothing at all.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Pappa's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"That's strange. I wasn't expecting anyone today. Are you expecting anyone Torsten?"

I shook my head.

The doorbell rang a second time.

Pappa turned on his heel and went to answer it. I quickly wheeled after him, curious to see who it was.

Pappa opened the door and my heart nearly stopped as I beheld the figure that stood on the doorstep. It was none other than the cause of my lifelong impairment. Magnus.

"Hello Pappa" he said.

His gaze then turned to me.

"Hello Torsten."

I quickly recovered from my shock and felt ire consume me like a fire wreaking havoc on a forest.

"Don't you dare even talk to me you bastard!" I spat at him.

"Torsten!" Pappa chided, trying to placate me.

He turned back to Magnus.

"I had no idea you would be coming."

"I know. I'm sorry I probably should've called first Pappa but..."

"But you just decided to be inconsiderate of others people's feelings and lives as usual!" I interrupted.  
"Torsten please!" Pappa exclaimed, a warning note edging his voice.

"Pappa..." Magnus said, drawing Pappa's attention back to him.

"I know it's short notice and I wouldn't normally ask but all the hotels are booked and we were wondering if..."

"We?" Pappa questioned.

Before Magnus could answer a woman with blonde hair and a slim waistline approached us and I recognized her immediately. Elsa, Erik's ex-fiancé.

"Darling did he say yes?" she asked, placing a hand upon his arm, and therefore displaying a rather exquisite engagement ring along with a silver wedding ring.

"I was just about to ask him sweetheart" he said, smiling at her. I found the display absolutely sickening and it made me want to throw up the latest contents of my lunch. How dare they both come here and act so in love after the pain they put Erik through!

Magnus turned back to Pappa.

"Pappa would it be alright if we stayed here during the remainder of our visit?"

"Of course you may stay. This is your home."

"Pappa!" I yelled, feeling a sting of betrayal.

"Torsten, he is your brother" Pappa said firmly.

"Then I'm not staying here. I will not live under the same roof as him even for a second!" I turned and wheeled towards my room.

"Torsten where are you going?!" Pappa called after me.

"To call Erik! I'm going to stay with him! At least at his house I'll be in the presence of decent company!"

When I got to my room, I slammed the door and locked it, just in case Magnus decided to follow me into my bedroom.

I wheeled to my desk and picked up my cell phone which was lying next to my sketchbook. I pulled up my contacts and then pressed Erik's number...

###

**Erik's POV:**

My eyes shot open as my phone vibrated on the bedside table next to me. I groaned and sat up, reaching for the device and gazing at the screen. The words Call Torsten were displayed across the screen. I quickly pressed the accept button.

"Hey Torsten what's up?" I said, yawning.

"Were you asleep? Why are you asleep in the middle of the day?"

"Oh..." I gazed over at Ruth who was sleeping next to me "I'm...uh...with Ruth."

"Oh, _oh" _Torsten said, slightly awkwardly as he grasped my meaning.

"Yeah, anyway what's up?"

"Magnus showed up at the house."

I sat bolt upright.

"Really?"

"Yeah and now the bastard has convinced Pappa to let him stay here while he is visiting."

I groaned.

"And Erik there's something else. He brought Elsa with him. She's his wife now."

My grip on the phone tightened.

"He didn't" I seethed.

"I'm afraid he did. Anyway I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you until his visit is over?"

"Yeah sure buddy."

"Thanks Erik, you're the best. Do you think you could come and pick me up? I wouldn't normally ask but Mamma is visiting her sick friend till tomorrow and Pappa is busy getting things ready for them and has to run out the store to get extra food after he does that and I don't feel comfortable being left alone for even a minute with these two."

"Sure I'll be right over."

"Thanks big brother. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it" I said, and hung up the phone.

I then turned to Ruth who was still sleeping peacefully. I kissed her bare shoulder and gently shook her.

"Ruth sweetheart wake up."

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello my darling" she whispered.

"Hey, I have to go to my parents house."

"Why?"

"Magnus showed up and Pappa is letting him stay at the house during his visit and he brought Elsa. She's his wife now. Torsten called me and asked if he could stay with us because he doesn't feel comfortable being in the house with Magnus and I told him he could so now I have to go and rescue him."

I moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I hope thats ok with you that I said yes."

"Torsten is my brother. He is always welcome in this house."

I smiled at her.

"You really are such a blessing to me Ruth" I kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

"And you are a blessing to me Erik" she leaned over and kissed me.

When she pulled away I said "Well I should probably get going. I'll pick the kids up from Naomi's on the way back."

"Alright. While your doing that I think I'll take the opportunity to feed Sarie and ride him so he can get his exercise in for the day."

"Sounds good." I gave her one last kiss and reluctantly got out of bed and dressed and grabbed the car keys. I headed downstairs and outside to the car, quickly getting in and starting the engine.

I turned the car around and began heading down the long gravel country driveway that led up to the house.

As I drove along I glanced at the crucifix hanging from the car mirror.

"Why God? Why did he have to come back into my life?"  
_  
Perhaps to heal what has been lost my son._

I shook off that thought and continued on my way to Oslo.

**Hey guys I hope I did this chapter alright. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. God Bless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**** everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the delay as I've been struggling with a lack of motivation. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all of my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Chapter 8**

**Erik's POV:**

I pulled up to my parents house and turned off the engine, taking a deep breath before going inside.

_I can handle this. I. Can. Handle. This._

I slowly pushed open the car door and stepped onto the pavement of the driveway and shut the door, locking the car behind me.

I padded my way up to the house entrance and knocked. The door opened and thank the lord in heaven it was Pappa that stood there. If it had been Magnus I'm not sure I would've been able to stop myself from landing a solid punch to his face.

Pappa sighed at seeing me.

"I assume you're here for Torsten."

I felt so much anger inside me brewing at Magnus that all I could do was nod.

Thankfully Papa did not protest and simply moved aside to let me in.  
I looked to the left and noticed Magnus and Elsa sitting on the couch laughing. They stopped when they saw me however. White hot ire filled me to the point where my vision began to cloud and my fists remained clenched tightly at my sides, yet words somehow chose that moment to flee me, much to my irritation. All I could do was glare at them silently in fury and betrayal. I then turned on my heel and practically stomped in the direction of Torsten's room.  
"Erik!" Magnus called after me but I didn't listen.

When I got to Torsten's room I knocked on the door.

"Torsten, it's me" I said.

"Erik" Magnus said, appearing in the hallway and looking straight at me. Torsten opened the door.

"Thank God you're here" Torsten said.

I entered the room and slammed it shut in Magnus's face and locked it when he tried to follow me in.

"Come on guys you can't avoid me forever!" he exclaimed through the door.

"Oh yes we can!" Torsten spat back.

I pulled out Torsten's suitcase from under the bed where I knew it would be and he proceeded to tell me what he wanted to take with him and I placed it in the suitcase.

"Erik my toothbrush and the rest of my toiletries are still in the bathroom. I wasn't able to get them because I've been barricading myself in here. Would you mind getting them for me?"

"Sure."

I took a deep breath before opening the door again and shutting it while Torsten proceeded to lock it from the inside. Magnus still stood there, his arms folded.

"Erik..."

"Shut up Magnus! I don't wanna hear anything from you!" I exclaimed, my tongue seeming to have started working again.

I made my way to the bathroom with Magnus on my tail. I repeated the same pattern of slamming the door shut in his face and locking it so he couldn't follow me in and quickly gathered up Torsten's toiletries before heading back down the hall with Magnus following me again.

"Look I know you're angry..."

"What part of shut up didn't you understand Magnus?!"

I entered Torsten's room again, this time leaving the door open since we were about to leave anyway and placed the toiletries in his suitcase before zipping it up and placing it on the floor, pulling up the handle to roll it out of the room.

"Let's go Torsten" I said. Thankfully Magnus didn't stand in our way as we made our way into the living room and towards the door.

All of a sudden Elsa stood in my way.

"Erik..." she began.

"Whatever you have to say you can save it Elsa. Now please move."

She looked as if she wanted to protest but, thought better of it and silently moved out of the way. Torsten and I then bid Pappa goodbye and got in the car and drove off.

###

**Ruth's POV:**

Once Sarie was exercised, groomed and well fed I headed back into the house and took a quick shower to wash off the grime from my ride. After that, I dressed in some fresh clothes and had just begun to comb through my hair when I heard the sound of the kids downstairs and I knew that Erik must be home with them and Torsten.

I headed downstairs and immediately was assaulted with hugs from Annalise, Katarina, and Maryam all at once.

"Hey my lovely girls did you have a good time with grandma?" I giggled, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

"Jakob pushed me Mamma" Maryam replied.

Jakob, who had been hanging back from us, suddenly found his shoes to be quite interesting as I gazed pointedly at him.

"Jakob, is that true?" I gently chastised him.

"I said I was sorry Mamma."

"Well don't do it again. Remember that true repentance is not only saying sorry but changing your actions."

Jakob bobbed his head up and down to show he understood while keeping his eyes lowered.

I then looked around and noticed that Erik and Torsten weren't in the room.

"Where is your Pappa?"

"He's helping Uncle Torsten out of the car" Jakob replied.

I quickly went to the door and spotted Erik helping Torsten into his chair and then beginning to roll it up the driveway towards the ramp that we'd installed awhile back just in case Torsten ever came for a visit.

Erik looked up and spotted me.

"Ruth could you hold the door open for us?" he called.

"Sure."

I stepped outside so I would be out of the way and held the door open as Erik pushed Torsten's chair through the doorway.

Once they were through I followed them inside and shut the door behind me.

Erik wheeled Torsten to one of the guest bedrooms, which consisted of a bed with plain white sheets and pillows and a wooden table by the bed as well as a dresser.

"I hope this will be comfortable enough for you" I said to Torsten as I stood in the doorway.

"It's look wonderful and thank you for letting me stay Ruth."

"Of course Torsten you're family, that's what families are for."

My eyes then shifted to Erik, who was currently unpacking Torsten's luggage. It was obvious from the tight set of his jaw, the rigidness of his posture, and the way he was shoving Torsten's clothes into the dresser, that he was upset and very, very, infuriated.

Once he was done he scooted past me without a word and hurried down the hall, slamming the door to our bedroom shut behind him.

I glanced at Torsten.

"Well I should probably go check on him. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

I gave him a small smile and a hug before leaving the room and softly closing the door so he could have some privacy.

Before I went to check on Erik I put a movie on for the kids in the living room and told them not to leave the house without telling me first before proceeding to head back to our bedroom.

As I stood outside, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Erik can I come in?"

No answer.

I softly opened the door and found Erik lying on his stomach on the bed, his face on top of his arm.

"Erik are you alright?"

He only groaned in response.

"Was it that bad really?"

For a moment there was silence, then his shoulders started to shake and for a second I thought he was laughing. However, I soon heard small muffled sobs and I quickly realized he was crying.

"Oh sweetheart" I said sadly, making my way over to him. I sat on the bed and then laid down so the upper half on my body was on his back and held him in my arms. He continued to sob and I ran my hands up and down his upper arms.

"Sweetheart please talk to me. I want to help if I can."

He didn't answer but just continued to cry so I decided it might be best to let him get it all out before inquiring more about what had transpired at Skandar and Brita's.

As I continued to hold him and soothe him he began to quiet until at last he was only sniffling.

Finally he sat up. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked just plain exhausted. I gave him a hug from the side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"How about some dinner? I'll make you your favorite meal."

He nodded.

"Ok. You stay up here and rest and I'll bring it to you." I kissed him on the forehead and he wordlessly followed my advice and got under the covers and lent back against the pillows.

I left the room and hurried down the hall and towards the living room to check on the kids before starting to cook. I stopped when I noticed Torsten watching the movie with them and Katarina sitting in his lap.

I moved towards them and Torsten noticed me as I approached.

"Figured you'd want an adult to be around to keep on eye on these little ones."

I smiled gratefully and my heart warmed at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you. It always makes me feel better when I know someone I trust is with them."

"No problem. By the way how is Erik?"

"He's not even talking."

"Oh no that's a bad sign."

"I know. I haven't seen him this way, well, ever. I'm making his favorite meal for him and bringing it to him in bed so maybe that will cheer him up."

"Good idea."

"I also need to scrounge something up for the kids. Would you mind just calling and ordering a pizza for them?"

"Pizza!" Annalise exclaimed happily.

"Really Mamma we get to have pizza? Can we eat it while watching the movie? Please?" Jakob begged.

"Yes and yes but only for tonight."

"Yay!" Maryam exclaimed.

"Torsten, here's the money for the pizza" I pulled a small stack of Kroner from my purse and handed it to him.

"And Jakob when it gets here I want you to help Uncle Torsten with the pizza ok?"

"Yep" he replied.

I kissed him on the head and made my way to the kitchen where I began preparing Erik's all time favorite dish: spinach lasagna.

I soon had it ready and garnished with cheese and tomato sauce before I placed it in the oven where it would bake for forty-five minutes.

While I was waiting I went upstairs to check on Erik again and I found the bed empty, but I quickly picked up on the shower running in the bathroom. Oh no, another bad sign. Erik didn't usually shower in the middle of the day or in the evening unless he was very stressed out.

I tried not to worry and busied myself with vacuuming the floor so he would have a clean carpet to walk on.

I then proceeded to do the same for the other rooms and before I knew it, forty-five minutes had already flown by.

I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and took out two plates and placed them on a tray. I added a slice of lasagna to each along with a piece of leftover pumpkin pie which Erik and I both loved.

I then carried the tray upstairs and pushed the bedroom door open with my hip. Erik was lying on the bed again, his wet hair neatly combed and a washcloth over his face.

"Honey" I said. He reached up and removed the cloth and had to blink for a few seconds at the sudden rush of light.

"I brought you your favorite."

I set the tray down in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Good to hear your voice again" I said, kissing him on the forehead.

We proceeded to silently devour our meal and once we were done I asked the question that had been on my mind for over the past hour.

"So what happened?"

"Magnus tried to talk to me. I yelled at him to shut up. Elsa tried to talk me and I basically told her she could save it."  
"It must've brought back a lot of bad memories for you."

"I am so angry with both of them for showing their faces here again I don't even know where to begin."

"Well think about it this way. You probably won't have to see him again while he's visiting and if he does come and try to talk to you, you have the right not to talk to him."

Erik sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

"Do you need another hug?"

"Yes."

I moved the tray out of the way and proceeded to hold him for as long as he needed.

**Hey guys I hope I did this chapter alright. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. God Bless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**** everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the delay. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all of my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Author's Note: Any non-English words in this chapter will be in Norwegian.**

**Chapter 9**

**Ruth's POV:**

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

The sound of the alarm clock from my phone blared in my ears and I groaned as I reached over to the bedside table and turned it off.

I then stretched and turned over to gaze at Erik, who was still sound asleep. I hated to wake him up after he had such an emotional day yesterday but we had to wake up now or else we would never get to church on time.

I gently shook him awake.

"Erik, sweetheart we need to get up."

He moaned and opened his eyes and I couldn't help but smile as he sat up because a piece of his hair was flopping over the wrong way.

"What?" he asked.

I said nothing and instead just wordlessly moved the piece of hair back to it's correct position, all the while trying not to giggle.

"There, perfect" I said.

"You should see your hair."

"You wanna come over here and fix it for me then?" I grinned mischievously.

"How about I do something even better?"

"And what would that be?"

"This" he kissed me deeply and hugged me to him.

When we pulled apart I said "You're right that was a lot better. You are a good kisser."

"Just a _good _kisser. I poured my heart and soul into that kiss and all I get is the title of a good kisser?!" he exclaimed, pretending to be exasperated.

"Yep" I said. "Unless of course you wanna try again for the title of a great one."

"I'll remember that Ruth the next time you want a kiss from me" he narrowed his eyes in mock irritation.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, you are a great kisser. Happy now?"

"Very." He kissed me one more time.

"Now I think we should get up. We don't wanna be late for mass" he continued.

"My thoughts exactly."

We both lifted ourselves out of bed and quickly dressed. While I brushed through my hair and Erik combed through his we heard the door to the bedroom squeak open and the sound of tiny feet padding towards the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was pushed open and Annalise stood there in her little white nightgown.

"Pappa?"

"Hva er det prinsesse?" (What is it princess?) Erik asked, putting down the comb.

"Må vi gå i kirken i dag?" (Do we have to go to church today?)

"Du vet allerede svaret på den prinsessen. Vi må gå og takke Gud for hvor mye han gjør for oss." (You already know the answer to that princess. We have to go and thank God for how much he does for us.)

Annalise gave a big dramatic sigh.

"Ok" she said begrudgingly, looking down at her feet.

Erik gently lifted her chin.

"Kom igjen, det vil ikke være så ille." (Come on, it won't be that bad.) He smiled at her affectionately and bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Gå og kle deg for kirken." (Now go and get dressed for church.) He ruffled her hair and she gave him a quick hug and then scrambled away back towards her bedroom.

Once Erik and I were done in the bathroom we proceeded to wake the rest of the kids up.

"Erik would you go and ask Torsten if he wants to come with us?"

"Sure."

He padded down the hallway towards Torsten's room while I herded the kids downstairs.

I noticed Jakob seemed agitated and nervous, as he was rubbing his hands together and sort of swaying back and forth.

I remembered that Erik mentioned how Jakob had wanted to ask another kid he knew to church and I figured that that was what was causing this sudden change in his behavior.

"Jakob" I said, coming over to him.

"Yeah Mamma?"

"Your Pappa told me you wanted to ask someone to church and I wanted to tell you that I think that is wonderful and I know you have the courage to do it."

I kissed him on the forehead and bent down to look into his eyes, taking his face in both my hands.

"God is with you all the time Jakob. You have nothing to fear. What's the worst that could happen anyway?"

"He says no and thinks I'm weird."

"And if he does it won't be the end of the world and you can walk away knowing you tried."

He gave me a small smile.

"Ok thanks Mamma."

"Your welcome" I kissed him on the forehead and released his face.

"Now where does this friend of your's live?"

"Just next door. They just moved in."

"Oh yes the Bjornsons. I've seen them around but I don't know much about them other than they have a little boy about your age."

"His name is William. I've seen him around sometimes. He doesn't talk very much to anyone."

"Well moving to a new place can be hard sometimes. Maybe all he needs is a friend like you to make him feel more welcome and at home."

Our conversation was interrupted as Erik and Torsten soon joined us.

"How about we all walk there since it's just up the street and it's not snowing today" Erik suggested.

"Sure, although Jakob wants to make a stop at the Bjornsons next door to ask their son William to come with us."

Erik glanced at his watch.

"I think we can do that and still make it."

Once everyone was bundled up sufficiently enough to deal with the winter weather we began heading in the direction of the church but stopped at the Bjornson's house next door. It was a cozy looking one story structure with it's walls painted white and a mahogany door with a lamp next to it.

Jakob stood frozen to the spot before looking at Erik for guidance.

"Go on Jakob. You can do this" Erik said, making a shooing motion in the direction of the Bjornson home.

Jakob inhaled and then exhaled deeply before taking a few steps and starting up the drive. He didn't get very far however before he turned around and raced back to Erik.

"I just can't do it Pappa!"

"Yes you can. Now I want you to march up there, ring that doorbell and don't come back until you've asked him and that's an order from your Father" Erik said affectionately.

"Can you at least come with me? Please?"

"Alright but your still gonna be the one to ask. Ok?"

"Got it."

"Alright come on."

I waited with Torsten and the girls as they strolled up to the door and Erik rang the doorbell.

###

**Jakob's POV:**

I fidgeted and shuffled my feet back and forth as I waited for the door to be answered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Pappa grinning at me, nodding in encouragement. He gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze and a few seconds later the door opened. William's mom stood in the doorway, and she appeared to be a friendly lady and full of warmth as she spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi are you William Bjornsons mom?" Pappa asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Erik Anderson and this is my son Jakob." Pappa gestured to me before continuing. "We live next door and I brought Jakob here because he has something he wants to ask your son."

"Oh ok sure. William!" she turned and called into the house.

I felt my stomach turn as we waited for William to come to the door.

_What if he thinks I'm weird? What if this whole thing was a mistake? What if..._

I didn't get to finish that thought because soon enough William padded to the doorway and poked his head out.

"Sweetie this is Jakob Anderson and his Father, they live next door. You remember Jakob right?"

William gazed in my direction and I gave a small wave.

He looked down and said softly "Hi Jakob."

"Jakob wanted to ask you something sweetie." She nodded at me to do so.

_Well here goes nothing..._

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to church with us."

William simply gazed at me for a moment and he blinked a few times.

_Oh no he's going to say no. I knew this was a bad idea! He probably just wants me to go away..._  
"Um...sure" he replied softly.

"Really?!" I blurted out, shocked.

He seemed almost startled at my response, so much so that he almost jumped.

"Um..yeah."

"We can have him back in an hour and a half or so if that's alright with you" Pappa said to Mrs. Bjornson.

"That will be fine." She glanced at William.

"Put your coat on William and then you can go and have fun with Jakob."

William silently shuffled back into the house and came back about ten seconds later with a blue coat on and a scarf tied around his neck as well as a pair of mittens on his hands.

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then Pappa, William, and I all made our way towards Mamma and the others.

###

**Ruth's POV:**

I grinned as I saw Jakob and the boy who I assumed to be William Bjornson strolling towards us along with Erik.

"Looks like mission accomplished Torsten" I said, turning to him.

"I always knew that nephew of mine had it in him. He just needs to have more confidence in himself."

When they reached us Jakob said "Mamma this is William."

"Hi William it's nice to meet you" I gave him a comforting smile.

"Hi" he replied in a soft voice and I got the impression that he was rather shy of meeting new people. He seemed a good-natured young boy though.

All of us soon arrived at the church where we quickly took our seats in a pew that had a handicapped spot so Torsten could sit with us.

"Ruth" Naomi said, coming up to us. She usually sat with us when we came to church every Sunday.

"Mother" I greeted her with a smile and stood up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kids, make room for grandma" I said, and they all scooted down the wooden pew so Naomi could have a seat.

Soon enough mass began as the priest and the deacon made their way to the altar as we stood up and sang and soon enough we were able to sit back down. I wasn't able to hear much of the homily later on though because the kids, especially Annalise, began to fuss from boredom.

"Mommy how much longer?" she whined.

"Shh Annalise we are in church" I quietly chastised her.

"But the seat is so hard" she bounced up and down on it to make her point.

I pulled her onto my lap and shushed her.

"Mamma I'm hungry" Katarina piped up. I had to resist the urge to sigh in irritation. I could tell Erik was feeling the same way as Maryam constantly tugged at the sleeve of his shirt and squirmed in her seat. Jakob and William were engaged in a quiet conversation about something and I had to smile at the obvious bond they were already forming.

Finally, mass was over and the kids were long since ready to scramble out the door.

Naomi touched my elbow as I made my way out of the pew.

"Good job handling the kids today. Both of you" she addressed Erik too as he came up to us.

"Thank you Mother. It's really hard sometimes."

"Excuse me, but are you Ruth Anderson?" a young woman asked, coming up to us. She spoke with an American accent and looked to be about 30 years old with light brown hair down to her shoulder and warm brown eyes with fair skin and a beautiful complexion. She wore a yellow sleeveless dress which went down to her knees and she carried a heavy winter coat along with a purse.

"Yes I am" I replied.

"I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Kate" she stretched out her hand and I shook it warmly.

"My Father-in-law, John, was the man you encountered at the restaurant and I wanted to come and apologize for his behavior, it was absolutely unacceptable. He told me where it happened and I asked the owner of the restaurant if he knew where I could find you and he said you usually come here on Sundays. I hope you don't mind."

My heart warmed at her kind gesture.

"That's very kind of you Kate."

"I wanted him to come and apologize to you himself but unfortunately I could not persuade him."

"He mentioned something about losing his son when he attacked me."

Her eyes saddened for a moment.

"Yes, his son, my husband Matt was killed while he was on a diplomatic assignment in the middle east five years ago shortly after we were married. He was captured by terrorists who later demanded money for his release but the U.S government refused to do anything to help him and he was executed shortly afterward."

"I'm so very sorry" Naomi spoke up.

"Oh Kate this is my Mother Naomi" I gestured to Naomi and then to Erik "and this is my husband Erik."

"Hello" she said to both of them as she shook their hands.

"Are you only visiting Norway Kate?" Erik asked.

"No, John got transferred here for a year for work. He hasn't been the same since Matt died and I felt he needed someone to look after him so I came with him."

"You guys coming?" Torsten asked, wheeling up to us.

He stopped when he saw Kate however and when she gazed upon him her eyes lit up and he couldn't stop gazing at her for several seconds.

"Eh hem Torsten?" Erik cleared his throat, obviously trying to hide the smile in his voice.

Torsten shook his head and glanced at Erik as if he just came out of a daze.

"This is Kate. She just came here from America with her Father-in-law and Kate this is my younger brother Torsten."

"Hello" she smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Hi" Torsten practically squeaked out, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Hey Kate if you ever need someone to show you around I'm sure Torsten would love to volunteer" Erik said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea" I jumped in.

Torsten looked as if he wanted to kick us both.

"Actually that would be great. I haven't been able to see much recently and it would be good to know the town better."

"Good" Erik said, then proceeded to rattle off Torsten's number while Torsten's jaw dropped and his eyes practically said _I can't believe you Erik._

Kate put the number in her phone and then turned to Torsten.

"It was nice to meet you Torsten. I'll probably give you a call soon if that's alright."

"Uh...yeah... sure."

"Cool. It was nice to meet you all" she said to the rest of us.

"Nice to meet you Kate" we said, before she departed out the door. Once she was out of the church, Torsten sharply turned his chair to face us with an accusing look.

"What do you two think your doing?!"

"What? She needed to someone to show her around and I volunteered you" Erik said, feigning innocence.

"Besides, she's very pretty Torsten" I said.

"You two are unbelievable." He turned and wheeled towards the door. Erik and I gave each other a knowing look and snickered to ourselves as we followed him out of the church with the kids.

**Hey guys I hope I did this chapter alright. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. God Bless.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet :) Thanks to all my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Erik's POV:**

The next day I groaned and opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. I gazed down at Ruth snoozing away peacefully in my arms and grinned softly. She was still just as beautiful as the day I met her all those years ago.

"I can feel you staring at me" she suddenly piped up playfully, her head still upon my chest.

"I like staring at you. You're my wife" I kissed her on the top of the head.

She sighed wistfully.

"I wish it wasn't a Monday so you wouldn't have to go into the office and we could just stay like this."

"Believe me no one would love that more than me but, I do have to get up. There is work to be done." I sat up and threw the covers off and proceeded to dress while Ruth did the same. She then made her way downstairs while I picked up the phone and called Johann to let him know that I would be in shortly and to please have the files from one of my cases ready for me when I got there.

I then padded down the hall to Torsten's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came his sleep-filled voice from inside.

I opened the door to see Torsten sitting up in bed, his eyes still drooping closed groggily.

"I'm going into the office. Will you be alright staying here with Ruth and the kids for the day?"

"Yeah" he yawned.

"Would you like me to help you dress for today right now, you know since there's not gonna be another man in the house besides Jakob all day and..."

"I get the point Erik" Torsten held up his hand. "And yes I would like that."

Torsten proceeded to point out the clothes he wanted and I was quickly able to dress him and help him into his chair.

I then planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you little brother."

"Love you more big brother."

I grinned, ruffling his hair like I used to when I was a kid before making my way into the kitchen.

Ruth was currently there scrubbing at the counter but when she saw me she grinned and made her way towards me, holding out a mug and a Tupperware container filled with food.

"Your lunch and your coffee."

"Your the best" I grinned, taking the items and kissing her.

"I know" she smiled playfully.

"Oh by the way, don't wait up for me for dinner. I'm going to be working late tonight."

Her face fell.

"But sweetheart it's the third Monday of the month."

I closed my eyes and groaned, inwardly kicking myself for forgetting. On the third Monday of the month Ruth and I made a point of doing something extra special. It wasn't like we didn't take time for ourselves and have date nights every week, but the third Monday of every month was reserved for something out of the ordinary and not just what we would normally do.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I've got some really important work I need to get done that can't wait. I've got hours of casework to go over, plus I need to go over the firms financials with Edith."

"You're right. You're work is important too and we can always have it on another day this week. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate."

"Ruth your like the least inconsiderate person I've ever met."

She grinned.

"I love you and I'll see you tonight" I kissed her one last time before making my way out the door to the car.

**Ruth's POV:**

I watched Erik from the window as he sped away down the driveway before returning to the kitchen to start preparing some pancakes for breakfast for the kids and Torsten.

As I pulled the mix out of one of the cabinets my ears picked up the unmistakable sound of wheels upon the floor.

I turned to see Torsten sitting there.

"Good morning" I said, flashing him a sisterly grin.

"Good morning."

"I was about to make breakfast. Do you like pancakes?"

"Are you kidding I love pancakes!"

"Good."

I proceeded to remove some of the pots and pans from the cupboards and placed them on the counter.

"Anything I can do to help? I hate feeling useless" Torsten inquired.

"Sure. Let me put all the ingredients in the bowl and then you can stir."

He wheeled over to the counter as I measured out the mix and added water.

"There, have at it" I said, carefully placing the bowl in his lap and adding the large stirring spoon to it.

Torsten obediently began to mix the batter together while I placed the skillet on the stove and turned on the heat.  
Once he was done he carefully handed the bowl back to me and I poured some of the batter on the now heated skillet, causing the liquid to sizzle.

"So did you sleep okay last night?" I asked, as I turned the pancakes over.

"I don't sleep very well at night."

"Why?" I glanced at him.

He said nothing but simply gave me a meaningful look.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry. Erik doesn't usually have dreams about it anymore and I just figured it was the same with you."

"It's alright. I don't usually talk about it that much. I feel like I'm already enough of a burden as it is with my condition."

"You're not a burden Torsten. You're family and true family helps one another and takes care of one another no matter what happens or how hard things get."

He gave a small grin.

"You know Ruth I'm sure I don't tell you this often enough but, I'm really glad you're my sister."

I grinned at him as I placed the pancakes on a plate.

"And I'm glad to have you as a brother."

Once there was enough pancakes to serve everyone I turned off the stove and placed two on a plate for each of the kids as well as Torsten and myself.

"Torsten do you think you could manage setting the table while I wake the kids up?"

"I'd be happy to try."

"Good, thank-" all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me one second" I said, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, wondering who it could be as I went to get the door.

I opened it...and there before me stood Magnus.

He looked somewhat surprised at first to see me, probably because he was expecting Erik but, he quickly recovered.

"Um...hi...you're Ruth right?"

"Yes" I replied, feeling incredibly awkward.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Magnus."

"I know."

"Right...uh...of course you do...um is Erik at home?"

"I don't think he would like to speak to you right now" I replied, not fully trusting him enough to tell him that I was alone with only Torsten.

"Right, I understand. Would you please give him this letter and tell him I stopped by?" he held out an envelope.

I hesitantly took it.

"Ruth is everything okay?" Torsten called.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment" I responded.

I turned back to Magnus.

"I must go now."

"Of course. It was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye" I said, before softly shutting the door.

I made my way back into the kitchen to find Torsten placing the last of the silverware on the table.

"Oh was it the mailman?" he asked, eyeing the letter I was now grasping in my hand.

"No it was...someone I met dropping something off" I replied vaguely, not wanting to upset him.

"Oh, well the table's set. You should probably go wake my nieces and nephew up before their breakfast gets cold."

"You're right. I remember how much Maryam complained the last time she got cold food."

I set the letter in my purse and proceeded to rouse the slumbering children from their beds.

Pretty soon, we were all sitting around the table munching on our pancakes.

Once we were all finished and the dishes were cleared away and placed in the dishwasher, I started aiding Jakob, Maryam, and Katarina in their homeschooling assignments for the day while Torsten became engrossed in one of the books he'd brought along with him.

I eyed him every so often and noticed he repeatedly kept looking towards his phone.

I smiled quietly to myself, betting I could guess who he wanted to be calling him.

After about an hour I allowed the kids to have a break and padded over to him.

"Expecting a call from someone Torsten?" I grinned knowingly.

"What? No...no...I was just...no" he stumbled over the words of his denial.

"Really I just thought you might be thinking of a certain person by the name of Kate."

His cheeks quickly reddened.

"It's not like that Ruth!"

"Sure, whatever you say" I teased him.

I then made my way back over to the kids.

###

It was well past 10:00 and Erik still hadn't arrived home yet as I sat in the living room, sipping a cup of relaxing herbal tea. The kids had long since been put to bed and Torsten had decided to go to his room for some alone time.

Finally, I heard the sound of the key turn in the lock and the echo of the door being shoved open.

I grinned and lifted myself from the couch, hustling to the front of the house. Erik stood in front of the closed door, rubbing his eyes and his shoulders were slumped in exhaustion as he removed his shoes.

"You look like you've had a long day" I remarked.

"You have no idea" he pulled me to him and kissed me. "But coming home to you and our children always makes me realize it's worth it."

I grinned and lent my head on his chest, allowing the thump of his heartbeat to soothe me.

"What did you do today?" he inquired.

"Nothing much. Helped the kids with their homework, oh Torsten and I made pancakes and..." I hesitated to tell him about Magnus's visit.

"And what?" he pulled back and took my face in his hands. "Tell me."

I sighed.

"Magnus stopped by."

He backed away as if I'd just slapped him.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"He came here after you'd left for work asking if he could talk to you, but I told him that you didn't want to and he asked that I tell you that he stopped by and to give you this letter." I removed the envelope from my purse and handed it to him.

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation, holding the envelope so tight I'm surprised he didn't crinkle it.

Finally, he tossed it on the table and said "I don't want to think about it right now. We should probably get to bed."

I nodded in understanding, knowing that we would discuss it more in depth when Erik felt ready to do so.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and I placed mine across his waist as we headed down the hallway to prepare for bed.

**Hey guys I had so much fun writing this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. God Bless.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet :) Thank you to all of my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but thank you all the same! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Ruth's POV:**

The next morning I awoke to the feeling of someone gently shaking me.

"Ruth, Ruth sweetheart wake up" Erik murmured.

I moaned and opened my eyes, noticing that it was still pretty early in the morning as the light streaming through the window was not yet filled with the sun.

I blinked a few times and gazed at Erik, who was kneeling down in front of me on the side of the bed.

"What wrong? You okay?" I moaned, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Yes, listen I'm going into work early today."

"Why?"

He grinned warmly.

"So I can get home in time so we can have our special day of the month."

"But whose gonna watch the kids?"

"Naomi will. I called her last night after you went to bed while I was downstairs to help Torsten. She said she'd be happy to watch them."

My heart warmed at his thoughtfulness and caring and I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Then I shall see you tonight love."

"Yes but, before I go I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh now close your eyes."

I glanced at him suspiciously.

"You'll like it I promise."

I sighed and sat up in bed, shutting my eyes.

"Good now keep them closed and no peeking."

I heard him move in the direction of the closet and a shuffling sound.

"Keep em closed...keep em closed..." he set something in my lap.

"Can I open them now?" I inquired.

I heard the bed squeak as he sat down upon it.

"Open" he replied.

I opened my eyes and there before me was a bag labeled Gucci. I peeked inside and gasped, glimpsing the most stunning, white purse I had probably ever seen. It had to have been worth 11,000* kroner at least.

"Oh Erik I can't take this it's too expensive."

"Ruth, not to brag or anything, but I'm one of the richest men in Norway. I think I can afford it."

I gave him a meaningful look.

"I didn't marry you for your money Erik" I took his hands in my own. "I married you for you."

"I know, but I still wanna spoil you. Take it." He pushed the bag towards me.

"I don't know I...just don't feel right about it. I don't wanna throw my wealth in other people's faces."

Erik snorted.

"What?! I'm being serious!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly irritated at his laughter.

"No, no I'm sorry" Erik patted my hand. "Your just so humble. Not many people are as considerate and modest as you and I love you for it."

"Erik..."

"Please take it Ruth. I felt bad for missing our special day yesterday and I kept picturing your sad face at work and I felt like a terrible husband so please take it."

"Erik, one missed date does not make you a bad husband and you most certainly do not have to buy me gifts to have or keep my affection!" I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I know but please take it. It'll make me feel better. Do it for me."

I sighed.

"Well, it is incredibly gorgeous...alright I'll keep it."

He kissed me.

"I love you Ruth."

"I love you too."

He gave me a soft grin and kissed me one more time before he dressed and headed out the bedroom door.

**Torsten's POV:**

_"Good-bye boys" Mrs. Johanson, our friend Knut's mother, called as Erik and I raced our 12 and 9-year-old selves down the driveway into the night toward where Mamma and Pappa's car was waiting for us._

_"Good-bye Mrs. Johanson" we stopped and called back in unison to Knut and his mother who were waving from the doorway._

_Magnus honked at us to get a move on from the drivers side._

_"Alright alright we're coming" Erik yelled back._

_Erik and I scrambled towards the car and Erik tugged open the door to the backseat._

_"You gys are thoo slow..." Magnus slurred as we settled ourselves in the backseat._

_Erik and I glanced at each other._

_"Um...are you feeling okay Magnus?" I asked._

_"Are you drunk?" Erik asked._

_"Noooo, I am fi, fi, fine" Magnus protested. "Let's goooo." He fumbled to put the keys in the ignition but was eventually able to start up the engine. He screeched out of the driveway and onto the road._

_As we began cruising down the street, Magnus blinked a few times and lurched forward a little, causing the car to swerve sharply to the right and Erik and I were thrown wildly to the side even with our seatbelts on._

_"What are you doing Magnus!" I exclaimed sharply, sitting back up._

_"I thuld you I gooott thissss" he slurred, managing to get the car back on track._

_He drove straight for about another minute before he spoke._

_"See everyyyything is ok..." he blinked several times again._

_"Magnus look out!" Erik cried, pointing at a large truck that was headed down the opposite lane, but it was too late as Magnus, due to his impairment, had swerved the car directly into it's path._

_The last thing I saw were the bright headlights before we collided..._

"Torsten! Torsten!" someone was shaking me awake.

My eyes snapped open and I glanced around me before looking up to see Erik hovering over me, a concerned expression written all over his face.

"Are you alright? You were tossing and turning and shouting in your sleep."

"Yeah I was just dreaming about...that night."

Sympathy filled Erik's eyes and I suddenly found myself angered.

"Don't look at me like that Erik! I don't need your pity! I've had enough of that to last a lifetime!" I roughly turned on my side facing away from him.

He didn't speak for several moments but I could still feel his gaze cutting into me.

Finally, he placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Torsten..."

"No just get out! Just go!" I yelled, shoving his hand away.

He sighed quietly.

"I'm here if you wanna talk" he continued calmly. Erik then planted a soft kiss on my head.

"I love you little brother." He then lifted himself from the bed and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Once I was absolutely sure he was gone, I burst into tears.

###

**Ruth's POV:**

After Erik had gone off to work I tried to get some further sleep, due to the fact that it was still too early to be waking the kids up anyway.

When my 8 am alarm went off, I switched it off and sat up, yawning and stretching. I threw the covers to the side and went straight to the dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day. Once I was dressed, I brushed through my hair and roused the kids before heating up some of the leftover pancakes from yesterday for them.

"Mamma where's Uncle Torsten?" Jakob inquired as I placed a plate in front of him.

"I...don't know sweetie. I'm sure he'll be here in a minute" I ruffled his hair and glanced towards Torsten's door.

While the kids proceeded to dig into their meals I made my way to Torsten's door.

"Torsten" I called, rapping gently on the door.

No answer.

"Torsten it's Ruth. There's breakfast on the table and I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

Still no answer.

"Torsten is everything ok?" I knocked a little harder just in case he hadn't heard me the first time.

Nothing.

I hesitantly cracked the door open, before slowly stepping into the room. Torsten was lying on his side in bed, his face smushed into the pillows.

"Torsten are you alright?"

He sniffled and slowly lifted his head to gaze at me. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from the shedding of tears.

"Are you alright?" I inquired again, yet I felt stupid for asking because obviously he had been crying and therefore was not alright.

"No, do I look alright!" he snapped, and I legitimately had to resist the urge not to take a step back as he had never spoken to me like that before. Ever.

Noticing my expression he softened slightly and sighed exhaustedly.

"Ruth, please just leave me alone." He dropped his head back on the pillow and I softly closed the door, still in shock and confusion about what just happened and feeling tears prickle my eyes as I went back to the kids.

###

Later in the afternoon when the kids were done with their homeschooling assignments I put a movie on for them and sat with them on the couch. All of a sudden my phone pinged with a text. I pulled the device out of the Gucci purse Erik had got me and glanced at the screen. It was from Torsten.

Torsten: Hey would you mind coming to my room to talk? :) I'm sorry I don't mean to be texting you from inside the house but I couldn't get to the door to call for you for obvious reasons.

Ruth: Sure, I'll be in in a minute.

I kissed the head of Annalise, who was sitting in my lap.

"Sweetheart, Mamma has to go talk to Uncle Torsten real quick ok" I placed her down on the couch.

"Jakob" I called.

Jakob turned his gaze towards me.

"Watch your sisters for a few minutes and don't leave the house without telling me ok."

"Ok" Jakob replied, before turning back to the TV screen.

I lifted myself from the sofa and padded to Torsten's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in" Torsten called.

I turned the knob and entered.

Torsten was up in bed with the pillows propping him up. He gave me a hesitant smile.

"Sit down please" he gestured to the bed. I quietly moved and sat on the edge, gazing at him and waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and seemed to be gathering his thoughts before finally he spoke.

"Ruth...um...look I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. You did't deserve it."

"Why were you so upset this morning?"

"I had another dream about the night the accident happened. I won't go into all the details but trust me it was pretty vivid and it made me angry and put me in a bad mood."

"I see."

"That's no excuse for how I treated you though. And Erik."

"Erik?"

"Yes he was the one who woke me up from the dream and I said some things I shouldn't have to him and it wasn't fair. You both opened your home to me when I needed it most and I behaved like a spoiled child. I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly at him.

"Oh Torsten" I pulled him into a hug and he embraced me tightly back.

We both then heard the door creak open and I turned to see Erik standing there.

"Sorry did I interrupt something? I can come back later if..."

"No no Erik it's fine. I actually have something I wanna tell you as well."

"As well?"

"Yes I was just apologizing to Ruth here for snapping at her and I wanted to do the same to you." Torsten patted the other side of the bed that was currently unoccupied.

When Erik had sat down Torsten spoke.

"I'm really sorry Erik. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. You were only trying to help. I love you big brother. Can you forgive me?"

Erik smiled warmly and gripped Torsten's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course I can little brother and I love you more." They embraced each other and I felt like almost tearing up at their affectionate bond.

When they released Torsten's phone began to ring.

Torsten picked it up off the bed and a blush slowly creeped up his cheeks.

"Who is it?" Erik asked.

"No one it's no one."

"It's her isn't it?" Erik grinned knowingly.

"No...it's just a call that I'm not gonna answer."

"Oh you are answering."

Before Torsten could protest, Erik snatched the phone away from him and clicked the accept button.

"Hello?" he answered. "Oh hi Kate. Yes he's right here as a matter of fact. I'll put him on."

Erik handed Torsten the phone, while Torsten frantically waved his hands back and forth in front of him in a no gesture, nervousness permeating every inch of his being.

"Torsten take it now" Erik ordered quietly through gritted teeth.

Torsten sighed and took the phone.

"Put her on speaker" Erik whispered.

Torsten did so and said "Um...hi Kate."

"Hey Torsten how are you?"

"I am good thank you for asking." Torsten looked to Erik, his eyes begging for any sort of guidance.

"How are you?" Erik whispered.

"Oh um...how are you?" Torsten asked.

"Good. Listen I was wondering since I haven't seen much of the town and you probably know it much better than I do, I was wondering if you were still willing to show me around, you know since your brother recommended you and all."

Torsten looked to Erik, who nodded emphatically.

"Uh...yes of course I would be happy too."

"Good. When would like to meet?"

"When is good for you?" I offered.

"Um when is good for you?"

"How about Friday say around 2:00?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"Cool. I can meet you at your address if you'd like."

"Yes, say yes" Erik muttered.

"Yes that will be perfect."

"All right I'll see you then."

"Uh...yeah okay see ya."

Torsten then hung up the phone.

He stared into space for several seconds.

"Oh this is a disaster!" he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh Torsten calm down. Everything will be fine" Erik reassured.

"No it will not be fine! I don't know how to do this sort of thing!"

"What sort of thing would this be?" Erik asked, a grin in his voice.

"You know, talking to a girl."

"You talk to me easily enough" I offered, trying to hold back a smile of my own.

"That doesn't count and you know it! Your related to me."

"Torsten breathe or you'll suffocate from lack of air" Erik said.

"Ugh both of you out of my room now" Torsten ordered, irritated.

Erik and I couldn't hold back our giggles as we left the room hand in hand.

***This is almost the equivalent of 1200 US dollars.**

**Hey guys I had so much fun writing this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. God Bless.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but, thank you all the same. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Author's Note: Any non-English words in this chapter will be in Norwegian.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain swearing.**

**Erik's POV:**

On Thursday as I was heading out the door for work, a little voice called after me.

"Pappa?"

I turned to see Jakob standing there, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"What is it min lille kriger (my little warrior)?" I inquired.

"Um...well I was just thinking. I know you and Mamma have a special day and I was wondering if well..."

"What?" I smiled encouragingly at him.

"I was wondering if we could have a special day too. I mean just us?"

I pulled him to me and kissed the top of his head.

"I would love that."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love spending time with you." I knelt down to his level.

"In fact how about after I get home from work today we go and get some hot chocolate?"

His eyes lit up.

"Hot chocolate?! Really?!"

"Really" I grinned.

He threw his arms around me.

"I love you Pappa! You're the best!"

"I love you too son" I kissed his cheek.

"Now I really have to get to work."

I rose to my feet and grabbed my briefcase.

I ruffled Jakob's hair before kissing his head one last time and headed out the door.

###

**Ruth's POV:**

It was difficult to keep Jakob's attention on his studies during the day due to the fact he kept anxiously fidgeting and waiting for Erik to get home. He'd related to me Erik's promise to take him out after he'd finished work for the day and I was incredibly happy for him, but not when it caused him distraction from his schoolwork.

Finally, I dismissed them from their lessons and Jakob immediately scurried to the window to watch for Erik's car.

I couldn't help but grin and shake my head at his eagerness.

"Jakob sweetie" I ruffled his hair "watching out the window is not gonna make him get here any faster."

Yet, Jakob seemed to have tuned me out as he simply kept gazing out the window intensely.

"Jakob come over here and help me with a puzzle. I'm sure Pappa will be here soon."

Jakob reluctantly moved away from the window and sat down at the coffee table in the living room with me, beginning to help me place the pieces of an 800 piece puzzle I had begun to work on yesterday while the girls watched the movie _The Great Unicorn Adventure_, which Jakob obviously had never taken a liking to.

Finally, the sound of a key turning in the door could be heard and Jakob dashed to the front of the house just as Erik pushed the door open and put his briefcase down.

"Pappa you're back! Can we go now?! Can we?!"

"Whoa Jakob give your Pappa a chance to catch his breath first" I admonished him.

"We can go in a minute Jakob. Just let me say hi to your mother and sisters first ok" Erik said, patiently.

Jakob sighed dramatically.

"Ok."

"Patience is a virtue son" Erik kissed him on the forehead.

He then turned to me.

"How was your day darling?" he kissed me.

"Oh nothing special. I mean it's always special to watch the kids for the day but..."

"I understand Ruth. Don't worry."

He then proceeded to go and greet the girls, giving them each a kiss. Finally, he turned to Jakob, who was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation by the door.

"Alright Jakob we can go now."

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"We'll be back in a little while" Erik said to me.

"Ok have fun. And take care of him" I warned, gazing at him seriously.

"I always do" he kissed me one last time and then they both slipped on their coats and boots and headed out the door.

**Erik's POV:**

Jakob bounded out towards the car and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at his childish enthusiasm. I recalled what it was like at that age and I felt it amazing when I kept catching glimpses of my younger self in him.

Jakob hopped in the backseat while I got in the drivers side and started the car.

"You buckled Jakob?" I called back.

"Yep."

I slowly pulled out of the driveway and soon we were cruising down the road.

"Where are we going Pappa?"

"Well I thought we could go to a place in Oslo that your Grandpappa used to take me when I was your age. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

I smiled into the rearview mirror and then continued focusing on the road.

When we finally arrived in Oslo I pulled up to the coffee shop and turned off the ignition.

Jakob and I got out of the car and he took my hand as I led him inside.

The room was lit with overhanging lights, giving the area a soft glow, and the familiar sound of coffee being made, as well as the pastries on display in the glass case, brought back pleasant memories.

Jakob and I headed up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the woman behind the counter inquired.

"Two hot chocolates please."

"Do you want a kids size for him?" she pointed at Jakob, who by now had let go of my hand and was pressing his nose up against the glass as he gazed at the assortment of treats in the display case.

"Yes please."

I then leaned over and tapped Jakob's shoulder.

"Jakob stop putting your nose on the glass, you know better than that."

"Can I get a pumpkin bar Pappa? Please?"

I sighed.

"Alright, but only one."

I turned back to the employee.

"We'd like two pumpkin bars too please."

"Certainly."

I then had her charge the payment to my debit card and she handed us a bag with the pumpkin bars in it.

"You're drinks will be brought to you shortly" she said, handing me my receipt.

"Thank you."

I turned to Jakob.

"Wanna go sit at the table your Grandpappa and I used to sit at?"

"Sure."

I took his hand and led him over to a booth in the corner that was somewhat tucked away at the back.

Jakob plopped himself on the cushions while I took the seat across from him and took out one of the pumpkin bars and handed it to Jakob, who began eagerly to munch on it while I decided to save mine for later.

"So how was your schoolwork today?" I asked.

"Not really good. I couldn't focus."

"Oh well we all have days like that. What's important is you keep at it."

"What was your favorite subject in school when you were my age?"

"Oh well I liked to read a lot. I hated anything and everything to do with math."

"I hate math too. Did you play any sports?"

"Yeah I played football* a lot with kids in the neighborhood."

"Were you any good?"

"I was decent. I wasn't the best but I wasn't the worst."

"Oh, how many..."

Our conversation got interrupted as the waitress delivered our drinks to us and then quickly left us again to our conversation.

"Sorry buddy what was it you were asking?" I inquired, handing him a straw for his hot chocolate.

"How many girlfriends did have before you met mamma?"

I snorted at the randomness and utter innocence of his question.

"Not including your Mamma, three."

"When did you have your first one?"

"When I was seventeen. Her name was Leah."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yep. After I walked her home from the basketball game."

"How long was the kiss?"

"It was endless" I joked.

His eyes almost bugged out.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled.

"Come on finish your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

Jakob began to quickly slurp the liquid through the straw.

"Don't go too fast Jakob, we've got time. I don't want you to choke."

Jakob then proceeded to take noticeably slower slurps.

Once he was finished, we lifted ourselves from our seats and headed out into the cool winter air.

I placed my arm around him and he leaned against my side as we strolled lazily towards the car.

"Pappa?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

I beamed at him and pulled him into my embrace, kissing him on the head.

"Your welcome."

"Erik?" a familiar voice said.

I quickly released Jakob, though I still kept a firm grip on his hand, as I turned to see Magnus standing there.

I felt the familiar tide of anger rise within me but, all I could do was glare at him as I wasn't about to cause a scene in front of my own son.

"I didn't realize you'd be here" he said, taking a few steps toward me. His eyes then fell upon Jakob and they softened.

"You must be Jakob. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" Jakob replied, firmly.

"Oh well I'm not a..."

"That's a good idea Jakob. Now please take the keys and get in the car and wait for me ok. Thank you." I stroked his head as he took the keys and once he was in the car and I was sure he couldn't hear anything, I turned back to Magnus with a scowl.

"He's a cute kid. Looks just like you" he remarked.

"What do you want Magnus?! Are you stalking me now is that it?!" I snapped.

"Erik despite your paranoid fantasies I actually have no interest in doing so!" he responded frustratedly.

"Really! Then what do you call showing up at my work, then at my house when I'm not there, and finally at this coffee shop at the exact time that I decide to take my son here?!"

"First of all, I came to your work because I wanted to talk to you, second I was merely dropping off a letter which hardly counts as forcing my way onto your property, and thirdly I came here because I actually have good memories of this place too when Pappa used to take me!"

"Oh please don't pretend you ever gave two shits about our family because you didn't! You ruin everything Magnus! EVERYTHING!"

A flash of hurt crossed his gaze.

I then simply turned and stalked towards the car. Thankfully, he did not follow.

***For all my American viewers, football is actually the name in Europe for what would be called soccer in the United States.**

**Wow I felt this was a really hard chapter to write but by the grace of God I did it! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. God Bless.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter! You guys are so sweet. :) Thank you to all my guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to you because that's how it's set up but, thank you all the same. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless.**

**-Vegter999**

**Ruth's POV:**

The next morning Torsten was extremely agitated. He constantly shifted in his chair, would hardly touch his breakfast, and didn't even hear me the first time when I asked if he'd pass the scrambled eggs.

I glanced knowingly over at Erik, who had obviously ascertained the reason for the change his behavior as well, as he grinned to himself while taking a sip of milk.

As the clock ticked towards two pm Torsten seemed to be becoming more and more stressed like a wound up clock about to ring.

Finally, I suggested an activity that I knew would relax him.

"Torsten why don't I get Sarie out and you can ride him."

In addition to training Sarie to accept Erik and the kids we'd also trained him to respond to verbal commands and to pressure on the reins for when Torsten rode him because Torsten obviously could not use his legs. The commands were in Arabic, seeing as that was the language I had first spoken to Sarie in and therefore the one he was most familiar with.

Torsten had taken to riding with great joy whenever he had visited us and he'd even mastered jumping three obstacles in a row.

"I think that would be wonderful Ruth" Torsten heartily agreed.

I led him outside after helping him put his coat on while Erik remained in the house to supervise the children, seeing as he could work from home today as there was nothing at the office that needed his attention.

I pushed the barn door open, and pulled Sarie from his stall, quickly saddling him while Torsten waited outside.

I led him out of the barn, his hooves clacking on the cobblestone floor, which I had always found to be a strangely soothing sound.

When we came out into the sunlight Torsten's face lit up at the sight of Sarie.

"Hey my friend" he patted Sarie's nose. Sarie head-butted him affectionately in return.

"You ready?" I asked.

Torsten only nodded.

I led Sarie to a platform that functioned like a mounting block, yet instead of steps there was a ramp leading up to a flat spot from which Torsten could usually lift himself from his chair onto the horse using only his arms. Though sometimes he would still require Erik's assistance.

Torsten wheeled up the ramp, while I held Sarie still and when he reached the flat area he sat there still for a moment, seemingly uncertain.

"You alright Torsten? You want me to get Erik?"

"No. I can do this" he responded firmly.

I nodded and waited for whenever he was ready.

He took a deep breath and grabbing both sides of the saddle, he swung his body over the horse. It took a little maneuvering but he eventually managed to get himself into position.

Once I was sure he was settled I led Sarie to a large fenced-in arena and had Torsten sit there for a minute while I closed the gate behind me.

"Alright Torsten if you just wanna take it slow and warm him up first you can do that."

Torsten nodded, and taking the reigns he said clearly to Sarie "Syr!" (Walk!) Sarie snorted and obediently began to pad around the arena.

###

**Erik's POV:**

"Daddy what are you doing?" Katarina asked, coming up to me as I sat on the couch, shuffling through the recent bills and other mail that had come in while Jakob, Maryam, and Annalise sat on the floor, engrossed in watching cartoons.

"Katarina shut up we're trying to watch the movie!" Jakob snapped irritably.

Katarina blinked and all of a sudden began to burst into tears.

"Jakob Skandar Anderson! I never wanna hear you talk like that to anyone ever again. Go to your room because you are grounded from watching TV for the next two days" I said firmly.

"That's not fair!" he complained.

"Neither is hurting your sister. Now tell Katarina your sorry."

Jakob got up and looking away from her, mumbled "I'm sorry."

"Jakob look her in the eye and say you're sorry and tell her what you're sorry for."

Jakob huffed, but gazed at Katarina directly.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you Katarina."

"Good, now..." before I could finish that statement the doorbell rang.

"Jakob, we will continue this conversation" I waggled my finger at him before heading for the door.

I tugged it open to find Kate standing there.

"Hi Erik. Um...it's alright if I call you Erik right?" she asked.

"Hi Kate. Yes of course it is. Um...Torsten is out back if you wanna come in and follow me through the backdoor I'll take you to him."

She nodded and followed me into the house. As we passed the kids lounging in the living room I stopped to introduce them.

"Kate these are mine and Ruth's four children. Jakob, Maryam, Katarina, and my youngest Annalise" I pointed to each of them in turn as they all glanced at Kate curiously.

"Hi you guys" she gave them a small friendly wave.

"Can you all tell her nice to meet you?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you" they all murmured.

"Good now I'm taking Kate out back for a few minutes. Do not leave the house without asking me and if anyone comes to the door do not answer it but come and get me. Jakob go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out."

Jakob groaned and begrudgingly made his way to his room.

"The rest of you be good ok" I admonished patiently.

I led Kate out the back door and she soon caught site of Torsten, who was currently cantering around the arena.

"Your brother can ride?"

"Yeah and he's pretty good at it too."

"I can see that but how does he do it if he's in a wheelchair?"

"Watch" I said, simply.

Torsten was now heading for a set of three jumps, his eyes narrowed in concentration. When Sarie neared the first obstacle he called "Aqfz!" (Jump!) to which Sarie responded by clearing the first obstacle and then the second and third within rapid succession.

"Wow" Kate said in awe.

"We taught Sarie, that's the horse, to respond to verbal commands which are in Arabic."

"Why Arabic?"

"Sarie is Ruth's horse. Ruth is from Iraq and when she got him that was the first language she spoke to him in because it's her mother tongue so we figured it might be best to use it for the commands because it was the language he was most familiar with."

Kate nodded in understanding.

"Alright Torsten walk him around a bit and let him wind down and then you can get off" Ruth called, as Torsten slowed Sarie to a walk.

"Sweetheart!" I called.

She turned in the direction of my voice and I gestured to Kate.

Ruth moved to the fence and waved at the both of us as we met her at the railing.

"Hi Kate, it's nice to see you again" she said.

"Nice to see you too Ruth. Sarie is a beautiful animal."

"Thank you. He was a gift from my husband."

"You have good taste" Kate glanced to me.

"Um...no from my first husband" Ruth elaborated, glancing at me awkwardly.

"Oh are you divorced?" she inquired, slightly confused.

"No...I was widowed" Ruth elaborated.

Sympathy and understanding filled Kate's gaze and I recalled how she'd mentioned that her own husband had passed.

"I'm so sorry. I know from firsthand experience that that can be incredibly difficult to deal with."

"Thank you." Ruth turned and called to Torsten, who had noticeably tensed up in his seat after he'd obviously become aware of Kate's presence.

"Torsten bring Sarie over here please. Kate is here by the way."

Torsten obediently directed Sarie over to Ruth, who reached over and grabbed one of the reins, directing Sarie closer to Kate.

"Would you to like to pet him?" Ruth asked.

"Yes absolutely" she said.

"Ok but no quick movements as he can be slightly skittish the first time he meets new people."

Kate followed her advice and slowly raised her hand, gently stroking Sarie's nose.

"Sarie is an Arabian horse right?" I noticed this time Kate directed her question at Torsten, who remained seated upon Sarie in a rather awkward silence.

Torsten cleared his throat.

"Um...yes" he replied.

"You're very good on him. I saw you jump."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Ruth broke it.

"Torsten why don't I help you off and then you can show Kate around."

Torsten glanced at me.

"Um...Erik I'm gonna need a hand."

"Sure little brother" I made my way up the ramp while Ruth positioned Sarie and removed Torsten's feet from the stirrups.

"You ready Torsten? Erik?" she called.

"Yes" we both responded in unison.

Ruth then pushed Torsten's left leg over the saddle and I then helped to catch him and position him in his chair.

"You good?" I asked, as he shuffled around for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he grunted.

When he'd gotten sufficiently comfortable I watched him wheel down the ramp and, unsurprisingly, straight in the direction of Kate.

###

**Torsten's POV:**

I stopped a few feet in front of Kate.

"I suppose I'll have to start calling you the horse riding champion" she said playfully, flashing me a dazzling grin.

_Wow she's beautiful when she smiles and those eyes..._

"Torsten are you ok?" she asked, and I realized I had been silently staring at her without saying a word for several seconds.

_Come on Torsten say something quick!  
_

"Uh yeah yeah I'm fine. Just you know tired from the ride you know."

_You said you know twice in that sentence. Good going you idiot, you sounded so incredibly intelligent. Not!  
_

"Torsten, do you and Kate wanna feed Sarie some carrots before you both go?" Ruth asked, leading Sarie over to us.

I looked to Kate in a silent question.

"Sure" she said.

Ruth held out a bag of carrot pieces that were small enough so that the horse wouldn't choke but still decently sized enough to provide a good treat, to us and Kate and I each took a couple pieces.

"How do I feed him?" Kate asked.

"Just hold the carrots in your palm but, make sure your thumb is out of the way or else Sarie could accidentally bite it" I explained.

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"I'll definitely be sure to remember _that._"

She did as I instructed and soon Sarie was munching on his treats. When he was done he looked at her questioningly, beginning to sniff her pockets.

"No sorry Sarie I don't have anymore" she chuckled.

I then fed him my pieces before Ruth led him back into the barn.

"Well, I need to get back to watching the kids" Erik remarked, coming up to us. "But you two go have a great time." Erik then gave me a small wink and a pat on the shoulder. I returned it with a small scowl that said _Cut it out Erik._

I watched him go for a second before turning back to Kate, beginning to feel my stomach tighten in a knot. Scratch that. A large ball.

"Shall we go?" she asked, gesturing towards the town.

"Sure" I replied, and we began making our way towards the main road. When we reached it we walked, well she did while I wheeled next to her, on the side seeing as there was never much traffic coming into a small town like this and if there was any it would be easy to hear if someone was coming.

"Your family seems nice" she remarked.

"Oh...yeah they are."

"Do you live with them all the time? I mean I'm not judging if you are, I'm just curious."

"No I usually live with my parents in Oslo. I'm just visiting Ruth and Erik for a little while."

"Needed a change of scenery?"

"Yeah something like that. What about you?" I asked, wanting to divert her from asking any further about my temporary move as the Magnus situation was the last thing I wanted to disclose.

"I'm living with John, my father-in-law right now. I felt he needed to be looked after with Matt's passing and all."

"Ruth and Erik told me about what happened...to your husband I mean."

Her eyes saddened and I immediately felt terrible for bringing up a bad memory.

"It sounds like he was a brave man."

_Oh shut up Torsten that's just probably making it worse!  
_

Yet to my surprise she smiled.

"He was. Just like you."

I was caught off guard by the compliment.

"I think your giving me far too much credit."

"And I think your being more than a little modest" she smiled at me knowingly. "Besides I know how to recognize bravery and fortitude when I see it."

Despite myself, my heart warmed at her praise as I proceeded to show her the town.

**Wow was this a hard chapter to write but by the grace of God I did it! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. God Bless.**


End file.
